Ed Edd to Eddy no iru kono subarashī sekai Version English
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: 5 years passed after Big picture show. They are already 18 years old. Eddy wants to make the final scam but unfortunately he was taken to death along with Edd and Ed. They are teleported along with the young Japanese and the goddess to the fantasy world. They will have to defeat the demon king. There will be pairing and romance with the Eds. WARNING: THERE IS SPOLIER
1. Chapter 1 welcome to t world fantasy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; THE CHARACTERS OF KONOSUBA AND EEEN ARE NOT MINE**

**Chapter 01 Welcome to the fantasy world Eds**

In the afternoon. The three young people are preparing for the other scam. The young man who is wearing the brown jacket with a black hat is building a machine. The other young man with short orange hair. He has tall stature and this dark green vest with a white shirt is reading a fantasy comic. The last one is sitting next to the one who is reading the comic. This position with the dark yellow jacket. He is reading the map and he says the one with the black hat.

Is this going to work? Do not double D? - Excited double-D cup. The young man answers.

-Depends what the machine holds. That of creating jawbreaker. We do not have to use the machine with the handkerchief. The dwarf about the machine and begins to press the red button. Double D slaps the dwarf's hand. -No Eddy. First security- Eddy frowns and turns around

-First security- Imitates Double D. voice goes to the box and opens. Eddy looks at the young man who is reading the comic and throws the suit and shouts. - Ed get this- Ed looks at the suit and smiles. Run to the box and pass over Eddy. Leaving crushed. Eddy growls in pain and puts on the safety suit and the place goes where the double is. and gives him the suit.

\- Eddy where is Ed? - Double D asks. Eddy points to the box and bursts in revealing that Ed is wearing a safety suit and screams excitedly

\- Gentlemen we are here to prove my invention that the jawbreaker can be created. No A common jawbreaker. But the improved jawbreaker that will have the best flavors they have ever tasted-Double press the button. The machine starts to shake little and double D turns the two friends back -Girls will be better off- The three of them move away. The machine starts to steam. Double D puts on the helmet. Eddy lowers the mask. Ed stares at the machine. When the machine stopped shaking. The three are approaching the machine. And Eddy screams at double D.

"This junk does not work!" He grabs the baseball stick and runs to the machine. Double D is stopped by the attempt to destroy.

\- Stop Eddy. Look! - Point to the machine where it is inside a microwave. Double D brings the machine closer and reaches in. Reveals the jawbreaker done. Eddy puts on a big smile and Ed screams excitedly. Double D puts on a proud smile and says "Gentlemen this is the jawbreaker Eds- Eddy runs to the jawbreaker and puts it in his mouth. His eyes shine and shout to the sky.

\- This is the definitive Jawbreaker! - Enjoy the jawbreaker. Look at double D and yell - Double D do more! - Double D press the button. The machine starts another jawbreaker. - Make it come out a lot, not one. We need you to do business-

-Eddy we can not exceed the machine. Only one can be taken out - Eddy snaps his finger. Ed grabs the double-D body. "Eddy what are you going to do?"

-I am going to press the button several times to get multiple jawbreaker- Eddy presses the button several times the red button and the machine shakes sharply. Double D yells to Eddy to stop. Eddy does not listen to double D. is blinded with greed and greed. Ed looks at the machine and feels that something bad is going to happen.

-Ed does not feel right- The machine turns violet and comes out many purple jawbreaker and Eddy clenches his teeth in excitement. The machine starts to get a lot of steam. Double D looks at the pressure regulator. This over the red limit and the glass creates a large crack. Double D yells to Ed

\- Ed let me have to turn off the machine or else explode- Eddy looks at the two with the greedy smile.

-Don't release it Ed. We'll have a lot of jawbreaker for the rest of our lives. Jajajajajjajaj! - the machine turns red starts firing hot screws. The pressure regulator reaches the maximum temperature and breaks the arrow. The machine stops creating jawbreaker and keeps shaking. The exit tubes start to emit black smoke. Eddy growls and starts hitting the machine to start it. The machine makes a great flash that covers the neighborhood center. The neighbors leave the house and look at the sky raining many jawbreakers. In the neighborhood center there was a large crater but there was not a single trace of the Eds.

**Somewhere unknown**

The Eds are in a dark place sitting on each of the chairs with another young man with brown hair and a dark green sports jacket. The four young people are confused. In front of them was an empty white chair.

Where are we? - Question double D and Eddy looks around

-We're not in the neighborhood- Eddy responds confused. Ed is pretied

-We are in a world that there is no TV or salsa- Ed gets up from the chair runs around the young and screams scared- NO TVVVVVV! - Double D tries to calm Ed. Eddy hits ed strong in the face. The brown-haired young man looks at the strange theresome. Even a female voice says

-Eddy Sampson. Edward Vincent Ed Hill and Kazuma Satou welcome you to the beyond. - Walk past the group and sit on the white chair. - For misfortunes for all of you. They passed away you do little. Their lives were short, they are dead-shows the smile to the four showed the reactions. Double D is petrified and his eyes looked down and his mind said

-I've died- Eddy's eyes get bigger and he puts his hand on his head and his mind said

-I can not believe. It was my fault I committed the two deaths- Ed showed his eyes tearful and his head is hidden under the green vest and he says in a low voice

-I'm not in a happy place- Kazuma had the neutral reaction and asks the girl

-Tell me something, what about the girl who saves? - her eyes looked at the ground

-This Alive- Answer the question. Kazuma sighs in relief

-Less bad- His mind said- My death was not in vain-

-Was not necessary to. The girl was able to leave unharmed. Even though you did not do anything- Kazuma's head rises and the blue-haired girl keeps explaining. -It was impossible for that tractor to stop before reaching it -look at the book next to it. The Eds look at kazuma.

-Just a moment?-

-Yes-The girl with azum hair

-A tractor hit me-

-Do not. You died of fright

"Damn scare ?!" shouts kazuma. The blue-haired girl breaks the seriousness and starts to laugh. Eddy covers his mouth to contain the laughter. Ed is also laughing.

-You died of fright. I can not believe it, Eddy says in a whisper

\- Hahahahaha Died for scare died of fright - Ed mocks Kazuma. Double D scolds both.

-Guys do not make fun of Kazuma's death- Double D defends kazuma. The blue-haired girl begins to explain while laughing.

-Even you urinated after your death of fright. When they took you to the hospital. The doctors did not stop laughing at your death. They called your parents and they went to see you but they could not stop laughing- Kazuma covers the ears

-Stop stop! -The blue-haired girl looks at the Eds. She laughs

-Your three died because of Edd's invention. But the Dwarf's greed killed them together. Besides I read each profile of you. Eddy for your ridiculous actions and attempted failed schemes you could not win a single penny and even took the two deaths with you for your wishes-Look A double D - Eddward your inventions were creative but you did not even get to speak well with the girls of your age above you're weak- Double D frowns with light flush. Eddy and Kazuma look at Dagas at that blue haired girl. Look Ed - Ed for your actions are quite funny and above an idiot with abnormal strength- She laughs seeing the histories of the Eds. Double D. Eddy and Kazuma say in their thoughts to unison.

from the chair and introduces herself.

\- My name is Aqua, goddess of axis. You four have two options. One start from scratch with intact memory. Another is to live in heaven like an old man. Aqua approaches the four and whispers in the sky is not recommended. It's boring there's no TV no. There are video games. There are no sleeves. There's no food. There are no sexual relations. You will only be basking in the sun forever. Although they doubt that they will go to heaven.- The four respond different answers

-I do not want to go to heaven- Answer kazuma

-I prefer to make new life than sunbathing- Eddy replies

-I would love to go to heaven but I do not like to do anything. I would say no- Double Answer scratching the back of the head.

\- Ed does not like the sky that there is no TV! - Responding directly

-Although starting from scratch is not good either. So I propose something. Do you like video games? -

-Eh? -Kazuma and the Eds said unison.

\- There is a world that could lose peace in the hand of a demon king. The lives of the inhabitants have been lost in the hands of the killings and looting of the demon king's army. They will have to defeat the demon king who sows the terror! - Raise both hands illuminating the light - Or so they say- Edd. Eddy and Kazuma swallowed simultaneously and Ed shows a silly smile. - So nobody in that world wants to be reborn where the town is going downhill. - Choose both shoulders - that happened to us. Send people who died from other worlds with memory intact.

-What sense does he have to send us to die in the other world- Kazuma says

-That's why we offer something for you. They have the right to carry anything by choice. He will have arms or intellect. You will rebuild your lives using them to help the inhabitants with the knowledge and memories they have among you-

-We can learn another world language- Kazuma asks. Aqua pulls out a manual.

-The gods will saturate his brains although it has minimal side effects- Double D rises to listen.

-Secondary effects? -About Aqua- Miss give me the manual- Aqua refuses to give. Double D snatches it and reads the warning

**ALTHOUGH THE INSTALLATION COULD AFFECT ITS INTELLECT. WE WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR OCCASIONAL DAMAGES**

Double D looks at Aqua and said

-Minimum secondary effect ?. Rather an effect that could affect our brains you will not be responsible when we spend something. "He frowns at Aqua. Eddy and Kazuma too.

-Nothing but subtract their attributes and end brainless especially Ed- Shows the natural smile.

-I think I hear brainless not Edward- Look at Double D.

\- Yes, Mr. Satou. And to shorten only Double D call me- Frown at Aqua

-Let's choose. I will grant you the powers! - They throw the letters to the four. The cuatros kneels. Every thought they said.

-If it were a videogame, I would choose the weapons, it would also be cheating. I have to experiment- Kazuma Thought

-I will have to choose carefully- Double-D thinking. Looking at the letters.

-I just have to choose what suits me for another world- Eddy's thought scratching his head while looking at the letter

-Toasted toast bread-Look at the letter until you found a right one and shout-I found one! -Give the letter. Ed's hands materialize the great golden shield. He gets up and puts himself in fight position and imitates the thick voice- I'll kick the ass-Hitting the air. Double D found the indicated letter. His hand shines a large thick book appears. Eddy says double D

-Because you chose a stupid book. Or do not tell me you're going to hit with that-

-It's not a common book. It is the grimoire that contains powerful spells. Good choice. If you have a big brain-watching Ed playing with the Shield- And what Ed chose the Great Shield of Athenaeums that has enough defense is a good combination with an abnormal Ed force that could do a lot of damage- I explain aqua while they look at the remaining two that remain deciding which letter you choose. While she eats potato chips and says- you two hear that I have dead people to attend to- Eddy growled. He continued observing the letter. Something called a letter that formed a sword with a cross and the thought put a smile.

\- That letter if it caught my attention. With that I can beat the two of them. Grab the letter. Its makes a flash. Eddy's eyes widened to wait for the ultimate weapon. When finish forming. Eddy's mouth fell to the floor when he saw a blue dagger. In the middle of the leaf there is a black bar. Aqua starts to laugh when he sees what he chose. Eddy gets angry and starts screaming at the goddess-WHAT SHIT IS THIS UNUSUAL GODDESS! -Aqua finished laughing and dries the tear and begins to explain.

-It is Excalibur- a silence lasting ten seconds. Aqua serious face breaks into a loud laugh. "It's the first time I've seen such a letter. But unfortunately I do not know anything about it-Eddy tightens his teeth furiously. His face turned red. And said

-Give me another letter-Staring at the goddess

-No refund- Answer directly

-I'll KILL YOU! - Run to the goddess. But he is stopped by Ed holding his head. Unintentionally he squeezed hard. His face turns purple for lack. Double D runs to Ed and screams.

-Ed let it go you'll drown it! -Ed looks at Eddy asking to be released. Ed releases it. Eddy is on the ground recovering oxygen

-I'm sorry Eddy- He was received by a blow to the face. Eddy gets up and looks again at the goddess. She tries to attack again. But Kazuma stops him. Eddy looks sharply at Kazuma. Kazuma tells him in a whisper.

I have an idea. "Kazuma whispers in Eddy's ear. The red face changes normal color. His lips change the devilish smile looking at Aqua. And Eddy says

"Do it," he says to Kazuma. Nod your head and look directly at the goddess who is eating the potato chips. Kazuma asks him.

-I can take any things to election-

-If you can carry any things. I hope you do not get anything useless like the dwarf. But when you get something out they're not going to serve-Eating the fries while you enjoy watching Eddy's face angry. Kazuma says

-I have already decided -lift up your hand and point to the goddess- I choose you- Double D fell silent and Eddy had the devilish smile. Ed keeps a silly face. Aqua is still and finishes eating potatoes and gets up and says.

-Well, you have to go ... -She stops while her brain makes a process and says- What did you say- The floors began to form Two Great bright circles. One for the four young people and one for the goddess. On the right side a black sky opens a portal an angel girl appears and says

-Listen to the request. I'll take care of your Aqua place. The order of Kazuma Satou is valid and was accepted-The angel explains. Aqua starts to get nervous and puts a forced smile.

-It must be a joke. That can not be. You will not see- His face begins to change to fear-VERY STRANGE. YOU CAN NOT TAKE A GODDESS WITH YOU THAT IS PROHIBITED. TELL ME THAT IT IS ILLEGAL TO TELL ME THAT IT IS ILLEGAL! -Try to leave the circle.

-Good Aqua trip if you defeat the demon king. We can go look for you-

\- I only have healing powers I'm not good at fights. I can not defeat the demon king! -Feet starts flying. Ed starts to dance rubbing. Aqua hears two evil giggles

-How it feels to be dragged by a subject that you mocked so much of me and the other three -point your finger at Aqua.-You were designated as the thing that I will take with me-Shows a diabolic look with the smile- You will have to use your goddess powers to make my life easier! "Eddy joins the conversation while showing the smile to diabolik

-I did not think it would work. So let him ask. I already want to imagine how to make your life impossible by making fun of you-

-I do not want to go to that with that two someone like that. Nooooo! - Eddy and Kazuma laugh diabolically. While the five were levitating on high. The angel raises its wings.

-Go forward heroes. When they defeat the demon king any wish of yours will be granted!

\- Seriously! - Kazuma shriek surprised

\- There's a wish that it's going to come true! - Eddy scream with the excited smile

\- Infinite sauce for Ed! - Shouts happy

\- Wonderful! - Shouts Double D surprised

\- That's my line! - Claims Aqua

\- Start the journey Heroes! - At the top of the sky opens a large portal. Eddy and Kazuma are laughing.

-Ooooh ...My Gooood-Double D screams

\- ¡to infinity and beyond!- Ed shouts raising his fist towards the sky as superman.

-Noooooooooooo ~! - Aqua yells. The five were absorbed by a portal.

**The village of the beginner adventurers: AXEL**

The five were left standing in the village. Doble D looks around and his eyes shine admiring the landscape. Kazuma also looks around. Eddy watches the passing girls admire the beauties. Ed looked at the sky he was happy. As for Aqua, he looked at the ground in shock. Kazuma said

-This is the world of fantasy. Where I will be able to use magic-

-This is the world where any person would be happy to live. I imagine if Rolf would admire the place- Say Double D looking at the houses.

-They have beautiful girls and there I can conquer hearts.- Eddy shouts fixing the collar of the shirt. Using the dagger as a mirror arranging the hair.

-I want chicken!-Ed shouts excitedly. The Coup was received by Eddy in the face.

-Hey Grandullon. Do not call attention to people could damage our reputation! Eddy yells at Ed. Kazuma looks at Aqua waving blue hair.

-Hey Aqua calm down. You damage my reputation for being the friend of a madwoman. Also should not give us something once. - Eddy joins the conversation

-Hey, there's more to give-

-There is more than serious equipment for beginner as basic armor and minimum money-Eyes changed to tickets

-Hey goddess if it's money I can accept- shows the smile. And showing both hands open to receive.

-If I should have something- Before Kazuma says something. Aqua pounces on grabbing the sports collars and shakes. Aqua's face was crying and screaming as he shook Kazuma. Double D I try to calm her down.

-Miss Aqua, I know it's Kazuma's fault but I did not see it coming-

-Well, I admit it's my fault. Leave the matter and return home we will arrange- Kazuma says. Aqua snorts

-What are you saying, I can not go home? What should I do? What am I supposed to do? - Crying like a lost girl. Ed hugs her and takes something out of her pocket with a baby's pacifier.

-Don't cry baby goddess. Uncle Ed will take care of you- Ed console Aqua. The goddess was going to say but was interrupted by putting something in her mouth a pacifier. Aqua's face turns green. And his mouth comes out foam. Double D Angry screams

-! Ed let it go you're going to kill it!- Ed the loose. Double D checks Aqua. Take out the pacifier that Aqua had in his mouth. Take out something inside the black cap, a bottle for dental cleaning.- Aqua opens her mouth and I need you to rinse and spit out. Aqua ignores and throws the liquid. And he rinses and spits. Aqua looks at Ed.

-What was the pacifier? -Ed takes something out of his pocket.

-The old cheese. The pacifier went with the cheese. I think he got the rich fragrance- Aqua's face started to turn green when he saw the old cheese.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Aqua was brushing her teeth hard and pouring mouthwash into her mouth. Rinse and spit. Kazuma asks Eddy with his nose covered.

-Ed was always that dirty

-The same Ed does not bathe. Although I had fun watching the goddess suffering.-

-it was fun- While watching Aqua tried to disinfect the mouth. -By the way I am Kazuma Satou. Nice to meet you. - He offers his hand. And Eddy puts a smile on and shakes his hand

-Eddy Sampson. I'm also happy to meet you. I introduce you to my friends- Point to Double D trying to disinfect Aqua's mouth.- He is Eddward Vincent but to shorten the name he only calls Double D- He points out Ed admiring the old cheese- and This is Ed Hill. We are all from Cul-De-Sac of the United States-Kazuma looked at the trio. Double D finished cleaning Aqua's mouth.

-Good Miss Aqua your mouth is already 100% total cleanliness- It shows the smile to the goddess. Double D looks Ed having the old cheese. And he yells- Ed, I told you to get rid of the cheese- Ed pouches and saves the cheese. Kazuma applauds and tells the rest.

-Good guys. First we will start going by the adventurer's guild to gather information as we do the game RPG.- Double D and Eddy say unisono

"RPG?" Ed holds up his hand and screams.

-I know it's RPG. It's a role-playing game for fantasy adventurers-

-You are supposed to be hikkimori- Says aqua

-Well, let's continue- Kazuma says turning the turn.

-wait-Kazuma is in the lead and Aqua is behind him. Eddy stares at Aqua's ass. The back of the head was slapped. The person in charge was Doble D scolding. Ed walks behind the group. -Although everyone showed up they can call me Aqua or they want to call me the goddess.- The group stops and they look at Aqua.

-By the way since you're the goddess you should know where the guild is-Kazuma says

-That has logic- Une Doble D

-I'm a goddess. It is impossible for him to know the things of less importance-Eddy. Double D and Kazuma say in their mind.

**IT IS A USELESS**

**In the adventurer's guild**

The fives were in front of the entrance. When entering the entrance they were greeted by a waitress

-Welcome you can eat and drink here and if you are looking for work go to the counter- Double D thanks the lady timidly.

-Ttthank, Miss, sweat a little on the forehead. A man asks the five strangers.

-You are new here- Aqua is scared and hidden behind the group's back- Why are strangers dressed-Kazuma and Eddy approach the great man. Kazuma speaks first.

-We are from the far land-

-We've traveled a lot. We just arrived here, says Eddy with a smile

-To face the demon king army-Kazuma says. The man looks at the group and they say with a smile.

-With what are you reckless? -Looks at the group and shouts -Welcome to the gates of hell !. If you want to become an adventurer go to the counter- Point out the address. The group goes to the counter. Aqua begins to ask the two who convinced the man.

-As they could invent such a story-

-Information-Eddy / Kazuma said to unison

-Only we enter the guild to look for jobs and get a place to sleep- Explains Kazuma

-Why you two are competent. Kazuma how you ended up being hikkimori and why you did not have a girlfriend. And you Eddy because you're a scammer when you were a kid you wanted to cheat double-D from your first scam- Eddy turns around abruptly

-As you knew everything? -Look at daggers at Aqua

-I read your life history-Answer

-Shut up Goddess useless- Insults Aqua.

-But you will be ..- He was interrupted by kazuma

-Don't talk about our past lives and do not mix with the nini hikkimori-The representative has blond hair and says.

-Hello, how can I do for you? -

-We want to become adventurous- Kazuma answers

-you accept 25 cents-show the smile. Double D pat the face and sigh.

-You can not avoid-

**10 minutes later**

The guild people drink and eat. While the other area had the five people left there. Sitting at the table. While the waitress asks if they ask for something. Kazuma answers that it's okay. Double D was thought. Eddy was turning the 25 cents coin. While Ed stared at the meals and his mouth came a cascade of saliva. And the stomach growls.

-The Stomach of Ed-stroking his stomach

-Eddy can not continue to cheat more people-Rubbing his temple

-I was not trying to cheat. He tried to seduce her-Answers Eddy

-Goods did as little as possible. Starting the fantasy world. How hospitable these people are - Saying Kazuma

-What happened to them their Nini Hikkimori competition and shory scam - says Aqua to the two

-Shut up- Says Kazuma / Eddy little angry

-it's my turn. I will show you my gifts of gods- where the priest is sitting at the other table. He stands before the elder priest. To what communion do you belong? I'm Aqua. The cult object of axis. The goddess Aqua. If you are one of my devotees- you bow to the priest- you would lend me money- The priest responds.

-i am the cult eris- Aqua puts on Shock. And the other table also except Ed. Aqua apologizes and the priest says that some time ago they saw the group of kazuma. And he gives the money but says that the money only reaches two people. Aqua leaving in shock because they did not recognize him as a goddess. Eddy gets up and says the plan to ed and Double D.

-Guys have an idea to earn some money-

-And what is it? - Double Question D

-The first Scam-

-Oh God-

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Eddy goes to the guild people and gets up and stands on the table and shouts at people.

\- Attention People. I'm Eddy and I'd like to place a bet. Ed will eat all the meals that are all the tables of the guild- The guild people gasped at the young man's bet.- And if he gets to finish eating for 30 seconds he will win. And if time passes. So bet who bet if the win go to the other and the opposing team go to the other table. - all those who bet "That can not finish all the tables" Are the majority of the people of the guild and those who bet " That can end "is Kazuma and Aqua betting the last 4 coins of each 1000 belis in total 4000 belis had. Kazuma and Aqua sweated bullets and whispered to each other.

Kazuma thinks that Ed is going to be able to finish all the meals of each table in total there are 30 tables of all the guild-

-I dont know. Eddy told me. i had to bet-

All tables with food are ready. Double D. he take out something inside hat black is the chronometer. Eddy was massaging Ed's shoulder. Eddy whispers.

-Good Ed. You said you got hunger. So you have to eat everything that is not even a crumb-Ed nods quickly. Double D tells all the guilds.

\- Ready ... Go! - Double D activates the chronometer. Ed came out like a bullet the first term of one and the other. The guild people kept their eyes and mouths open to see what Ed is swallowing at the speed of each table. Kazuma and Aqua were surprised at what Ed is doing. Rest 15 tables for 12 seconds. And he continued to devour food. On top swallowed with the dishes and cutlery those left more shock. His thoughts said.

**WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS HE ?!**

There were 4 tables left and 20 seconds left. Ed's body grew. And he kept eating. It was missing 1 table is 5 seconds. Ed grabbed the last table with the food and swallowed it all along with the table. Most were horrified. The men were left with white skin. The women fainted when they saw the monstrosity. Kazuma and Aqua were in Shock. Ed's belly was about to shake but when he opened his mouth it caused a great belching that was quite noisy that glasses of glass and windows broke and also all the city broke the glass because of an errupt fort. To the outside, a castle also produced glass noises. And inside the castle there was a black knight and he shouted **what was that tremendous belching**! Returning to the guild. Double D fixed the stopwatch and shouted.

-Ed Win! -The guild people kept their mouths open. Kazuma and Aqua shouted happily for winning the bet. They won 120 thousand Belis for winning the bet. Going back to the counter where the blonde was. They entered. Each one had to register the grimoire cards. The representative explained where this card could increase the statistics and skills by increasing the level. The spheres had to review each attribute to register the card. Starting at Kazuma.

-What's your name, Kazuma Satou? You have high luck and your intelligence too. But luck will not help you in combat. But I recommend you to be a merchant or something like that- leave Kazuma almost depressed and Aqua began to hold back the laughter. Aqua was the second. The representative opened her eyes when she saw Aqua's statistics

-Aqua you have low intelligence but you got all the attributes quite high- the guild people started to surround Aqua when he heard that he has high statistics. She said she wants archpriest. The third touched Eddy. He puts his hand on the glass. The blonde's eyes look at Eddy's card. And says.

-Eddy Sampson your Intelligence is average. But your luck is pretty low. But your charisma is too high. And your strength is normal. But you have high dexterity that you could handle the sword that could make you a paladin or swordmaster- Eddy sighs that he has bad luck. The fourth one touches Ed. The guild people called Ed the devourer. The blonde's eyes sank a little.

-Ed Hill your intelligence is quite low. But your luck is medium. But what is higher is the resistance and strength rather high than those of your friends. I could turn you into the heavy squire or Knight in heavy armor. "The guild people gasped at Ed's strength statistic. The last one played Double D. The blonde looked at the card and shrieked more at the card.

"Edward Vincent has the highest intelligence of the whole guild and has many high attributes except strength. Charisma. Resistance are lower. Edward, you could become the magician of any element. Guild people ignored Aqua. And now they look at Double D. Aqua grabs the handkerchief and bites Double D for envy because he steals people. Kazuma looks at his new friends. Eddy ignored people while carrying a large bag of money. He had a happy smile until a hand touches Eddy's shoulder. And it was the guild blonde.

What's up Miss? -

-Eddy I have something to tell you- he showed a smile. Eddy's blush appeared on his face. And his mind said.

-Do not tell me. That changed your opinion. It will be the first step to the new world-The blonde puts paper in Eddy's hand. When he looks at the paper his mouth fell on the floor looking at the paper

30 TABLETS OF FOOD X 20 THOUSAND BELIS200 COVERS AND PLATES X 40 THOUSAND BELIS1 TABLES 20 THOUSAND BELIS45 WINDOWS X 20 THOUSAND BELISTOTAL = 100 THOUSAND BELIS

Look back at the blonde. Eddy's face was sweating bullets. Eddy's hands trembled and he looked at the money bag so he decided to pay the bill. Only 10 thousand belis remaining in the hand. The other 10 thousand belis were spent for the registration fees Eddy's eyes cried and his mind said.

-It's my bad luck for the girls or it's for the money-

The next day, the five began working in work. Aqua. Kazuma Ed and Eddy started working as laborers. While Doble D worked as an assistant to the guild thanks to intelligence. Ed to heavy work to easily loading beams. While Kazuma Eddy dug and pecked stones. And Aqua painted the walls. When finishing the works. Kazuma. Eddy and Aqua went to shower except Ed because he does not like to bathe. In the Kazuma guild and the others took they ate and drank liquors. The five sleeps in the horse stables. Ed was happier sleeping in the stables. While Eddy used the mask covering his nose. Double D covered the face with the black gorron could not sleep because of the smell. The whisper said "dirty dirty dirty". Aqua and Kazuma also slept. Aqua did not bother him because of the smell. Kazuma was trying to sleep. But he found a dung next to him. The next day followed the same routine. Ed loading heavy materials. Aqua painting walls. Kazuma and Eddy digging and pecking. Double D had no problem in the guild. They passed 6 days later. The Eds and Kazuma and Aqua were in the stable

-Good Night Boys- Aqua says

-Good night- All the men unison. Everyone was lying on the straw bed. Kazuma abruptly and screams

-That is wrong!-

-What happens Kazuma- Double D asks removing the mask

-I want to sleep idiot-Eddy complains

-Forget going to the bathroom-

\- Not that! - The blow and an angry voice. I came from another side.

-SILENCE WE WANT TO SLEEP-

-I'm SORRY! - Kazuma / Aqua / Double D / Eddy

**The next day**

The five are gathered at the entrance of the guild.

-We are not to be workers- Kazuma says to the four. The three are surprised except Ed.

-It is true. I need to go back to my house if we defeat the demon king-

-We spent 7 days and did nothing to build and kill our hands- Eddy complains showing his hands bandaged.

-I do not have any problems at work. Although it bores me a bit taking care of the adventurers- Double D says with a smile. Those Kazuma; Eddy; Aqua Criss the foreheads and says at the same time with dark voice and red eyes.

**-NOT BE A PROUD TO HAVE DECENT WORK. WHILE WE ARE KICKING OUR BACKS-**

-I'm sorry guys I did not want to bother you- Double D shakes hands

In the men's room

Kazuma and Eddy were in the big tub.

-We'll have to climb levels to defeat the demon king army- Kazuma says

-Only we have to get into the hunt to win an experience. Oh, of course, but I have to kill if I have a useless Dagger that does not work. If that goddess had not warned me about that letter there would be the best weapon.-

\- Looking at the positive side. Ed has a great shield that will help us defend ourselves. We only need a sword or a hammer. While Double D is a magician who has high attributes but does not use magic yet. And the goddess has the ability to heal. And we need some swords-

\- Done - The two come out of the bathroom. And he meets all three. Kazuma says on high

-We'll go hunting tomorrow-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for reading my first chapter. so leave the comments. and also recommend me what couple are going to do for the Eds. Kazuma left it for Megumin. write the comments**


	2. Chapter 2 the magician of the explosion

In the morning. Kazuma and the Eds. They were watching Aqua sleeping and drooling. Kazuma showed disappointment and Eddy was sad and disappointed. Double D had a neutral face. and Ed still had the same smiling face.

-The parallel world is not good- Talk Kazuma

-I thought we would be rich saving maidens from danger- Eddy holding the tear.

-We are not adventurers more like workers. And sleeping in a filthy barn. - Double D says

-Not even in Japan a worker could stay at the hotel- Kazuma says

-Low salary- Eddy adds

-Normas laboral- Double D.

-What is that? Do you eat? - Ed says giving silly question. Aqua wakes up and yawns. Look at the four dressed in usual clothes.

-Good morning Boys-

-Don't give us good morning- Eddy answers in a thick voice

-It's already noon- Double Corrigendum D

-What happened to the hunt? - Kazuma asks

-I could not help remembering going to work-Yawn. Eddy. Double D and Kazuma shows the disappointed look.

-What happened * count with me * - Kazuma says in his mind.

-Aqua. It was not supposed to be under threat from the demon king in this town- Double Question D.

-We are in a peaceful place- Kazuma says

-We are in a city quite far from the demon king castle this far away. Also because he would bother attacking the city of novice adventurers-

-You're right- Double D says. And Kazuma's head nods

-Good we go to the hunting mission-He gets up and raises his hand showing a long finger and winking at the four- Go to see great things of me- Kazuma and Eddy Sighs.

-Good Aqua we're counting on you- Double D says with a genuine smile

-The same thing that Double D said- Too Kazuma says And Eddy gives a thumbs up to Aqua.-Let's go look for basic equipment and Let's go to our first mission as adventurers- Raise your fist to the sky. The Eds and Aqua screams

-Yes! - An angry voice came through the wall

-Go out once! you want beatings!

-We are sorry- The whole group says.

The whole group went to the blacksmith shop to buy basic equipment. When they arrived they bought the essentials. Ed touched the Oxidated ax and a bronze torso armor. Double D bought the torso steel mesh and a light sword. Kazuma bought the normal sword. When Eddy wanted to grab a sword. When holding it. Eddy's hand was beginning to burn

-Ahhhhh ... .Burn! - I looked at the burnt hand. When he wanted to grab the handle of the sword. Start burning again. -Hey, this sword burns! The blacksmith grabs the sword and nothing happens and he says to touch another sword. Eddy went to another sword. When it touches the handle it begins to burn. And screams in pain. Aqua looks at Eddy blowing her hands burned.

-Eddy. I forgot to explain. that you can not use other swords. you just have to equip the one you chose- Aqua explains to Eddy. Eddy glares at Aqua.

-I have to use that useless dagger? - Shout to Aqua- I will not forgive you if you had not warned me I would have a decent sword. You told me that the name of that sword is Excalibur. It's a joke, is not it? "He pulls out the dagger and exposes it to Aqua." It's not Excalibur. it's a meat-cutting knife.

-Eddy I'm sorry. but the name of the dagger is real so he calls it-

-You have information that this scrap has special- Aqua raises both shoulders. Eddy clenches his teeth in anger. and Aqua gets scared and hides in Kazuma's back.

-I'm sorry Eddy. please do not kill me - a tear came out in the eyes

-I'm happy to go-He was interrupted by Doble D and whispered in his ear.

-If you kill her. the guild will expel you and take away the adventurer title and you will be renegade as a criminal and you will not receive any work in the future- Eddy reflects and sighs disappointment.

-Quiet Eddy you just have to improve with the dagger. You will not be alone- Kazuma says to encourage Eddy's status. The Dwarf sighs and shows a small smile. Finish buying the equipment. And it goes to the guild. And get the first mission that would be

**ELIMINATE 9 GIANT FROGS DURING 2 DAYS**

**15 MINUTES AFTER**

Kazuma and Eddy Fled from the green giant toad. The two screamed for help

-Save me Aqua! - Kazuma shouted

-Don't stay there. Help us! - Eddy shouted. In the distance of them Aqua is standing on the hill. She laughing grabbing his abdomen.

-This is funny. Kazuma is red as a tomato and his eyes full of tears and despair. And Eddy is crying like a baby! - Kazuma and Eddy looked at Aqua at dagger. Eddy says to Kazuma.

-When we go back I'll ask Ed to lend me the old cheese and I'll make him swallow by force- Eddy says while looking at Aqua with anger and hatred

-Better we bury her alive- Kazuma says. In the distance, Ed is defending Double D. while double D chooses a spell in the grimoire. Find the spell raise your hand pointing to the Toad and sing the spell.

-**Five ice arrows**\- throw the 5 steel arrows to the Toad. Pierce the forehead the 3 arrow and one the left eye. And one in the lower jaw. The frog keeps going. Double D gasps and looks for another spell. Another frog appears on the left side of the two. Double D says. : Ed Take care of the one near you and I'll take care of the far one-While looking for another spell available.

-OKEY- goes out like a bullet towards the nearby frog. The frog sticks its tongue out to catch Ed. The tall man dodges and grasps the tongue and stretches it with great force. And he imitates Scorpion's voice.

Get over Here-The leg of the frog leaves the ground and was dragged by force and Ed raises the great golden shield. And shout- Crushing quesadilla!

BONK!

The frog was received by the strong impact. The frog was inert. Ed screams victory. While Double D seeks the spell invokes another.

-THUNDER IMPACT- invokes thunder to the frog. And it receives an impact. The frog was singed. Double D wobbles a bit his thought says. -I feel little tired invoke two spells. Kazuma told me that magic consumes in mana. - Look at Ed waving. The frog appeared behind Ed and swallows it. When the frog's mouth swallowed, green foam came out and the ground fell back. Double D brings the dead frog that had Ed in its mouth. Open your mouth and Ed is intact and say hello.

-Hello double D could you eliminate one-With the silly smile and the slimy body.

-Yes Ed. I managed to eliminate but I see you defeated both- Show the smile. And look at the three inert bodies of the frog - Kazuma told me that the frog meat is rich and we could take it to the guild. Ed takes the three bodies to the guild- Ed carries the three inert frog. Double D follows and looks back and says the same- I wonder if Eddy and Kazuma will be fine- Double D walks with Ed. While another group. Kazuma and Eddy look at Aqua kneeling and crying, covered in frog slime all over her body.

**10 MINUTES BEFORE**

While Kazuma and Eddy was still escaping from the frog. Aqua yells at both of them.

-Guys if they want to be saved. First you have to call me Aqua-San! -

-Aqua-Sama! - Kazuma shouts

-Goddess help us! - Eddy shouts

What remedy I will save you nini hikkimori and the little swindler. But in return they'll have to worship me from tomorrow- The frog stopped following the two and fixed on Aqua talking with closed eyes- When we return. You two will join the order of Axis and pray me three times a day. When I ask you for food you'll have to give them to me without questioning Kazuma and as for Eddy you'll have to give me the money without getting mad. Finally ... - The frog opens its mouth and swallows it. Eddy and Kazuma were stunned to see this. Aqua's leg went down. The two ran after the frog and both shouted at it.

\- DO NOT LET ME EAT! -

**Returning to the present**

-It was very helpful to stop moving while eating you- Says Kazuma

-I forget the anger I had with Aqua- Murmura Eddy

\- thanks Kazuma and Eddy! - pounces on Kazuma and Eddy. The two are disgusted by the frog's drool while Aqua cried asking for thanks. The two minds of the boys said

-That Plague- The disgusted kazuma face

-I want to vomit- Containing the vomit

-Hey because we do not come back is much more than we can cover- it departs from Aqua covered in drool. - Let's go back when we get better equipment- Kazuma says

-If Aqua will be better to return- Eddy says

-I'm dirty- He looks up and exclaims- If the faithful of axis saw me like that, they would lose all their devotion- raise their arms covered with saliva- If you know that I ran away from simple toads. What will be the reputation of the beautiful Aqua-Sama- The looks of Eddy and Kazuma showed disgust at the complaint of the goddess. That he did not even bother to sweat like a pig among workers. She loves to drink like crazy when she dines after bathing and she also drools while she sleeps in the barn. While the two were thought out they were out of the clouds to hear battle cry that it was Aqua running after the pinkfrog.

-Wait Aqua! -Quotes Kazuma

-Go back here Aqua! -Grita Eddy

-I'll show you the power of god! - Ran to the pink frog-you regret the day you crossed with me and opposed the gods. You will regret in the depths of hell. "He raises his fist forward and begins to glow like a fist of fire- **God blow! **-Eddy and Kazuma were surprised by the power of Aqua. Eddy's mind said in his mind "**What great power**" Looking at Aqua- "God blow" It is a lethal punch that contains the wrath and grief of a goddess. If it hits you, you will die! - The fist reaches the frog's stomach and does not hurt anything. The Aqua face changes to smiling and said- Now that I look at you, the toads are very cute- The frog eats Aqua. Eddy and Kazuma are stupefied again. He ran after the frog

-Aqua! -Kazuma screams

\- retirement that I said, "Eddy shouts in his mind

**ELIMINATE 9 GIANT FROG DURING 2 DAYS DEAFEATED x 5 = 25000 Eris****5 HOURS AFTER**

The group is in the guild. Dining the food they hunted today. Aqua hit the table and exclaimed the group.

-We need allies-the four guys looked at him for a second and ate their food again. Aqua hits the table back - Do not ignore me! -. Eddy yells at Aqua

-I could shut your mouth we are eating in peace! -

-50 thousand Eris for a toad. Although we almost lost our lives. It does not pay better than construction. Besides, there is something wrong. we have Double D and Ed who are the ones who defeated 3 frogs without being eaten- Double D chokes the food and coughs. And try to say.

\- I forgot to tell him that Ed and I will be busy tomorrow - Kazuma and Eddy say at the same time "Eh". Double D explained.

3 HOURS BEFORE

Double D checked his magic book. when a blonde approaches Double D. she greets in a friendly way.

-Hola Vincent- Double D turns his head and blushes a little and sweats slowly. his legs tremble.

-Hello miss ..? - stutters

-Just call me Luna- Show a smile.

"A week ago I did not know your name since I worked as an assistant in this guild." He scratched the back of his head and put on the forced smile and his mind screamed, "What do you want with me?" I was not prepared to talk to her or others. that this is a work of god? -.

-Vincent I can ask you a favor-

-Yes Luna. What do you need? -

-I need you to look for the Bandits that is stealing the rookies outside the city. You can take some of your friends. If you do, I can return the favor. -

-Luna a question? -

-Yes. Which?-

-They have some book that has information about beasts-Luna puts her finger on her chin and responds

-We have a book about low level beasts at normal level. but that of the high level beasts are classified for professional adventurers-

-Well, I'll accept the mission. when it is done, you will give me the book.-

-Thanks Vincent-

-Just call me Double D for my friends call me like-

-Ok Double D- Double D looks at Ed who is talking to other adventurers. Ed said of his fantasy of monsters. as he approached he listened to the conversation.

-He extracted the brain from a human and the Mutant devoured it while the human continued to see how it devoured his brain until ...- He was interrupted by Double D. the black cap looks at the adventurers who were dizzy and horrified at the explanation twisted Ed. Double D tells the adventurers.

-Excuse gentlemen. I will take my friend - Take ed. to the table and says.

-Ed I need you to accompany me to catch the bandits-

Returning to the present

Eddy hits the table. and yell at Double D.

-Because you're going to take Ed to a mission that you will not win in money but for a book of monsters!

-Eddy we need information from them and we can study the types with what we are going to run into in the future- Point to Ed.-I need someone to defend me on my back.-

-Ed wants to tame a monster hen- Ed talks. Eddy caresses his temple. Kazuma's hand touches Eddy's shoulder.

-Double D is right. we need to study the beasts.-Look at Double D- Double D be careful with the bandits- The Double D head nods. sighs and looks at Aqua and says: You said we need allies.

The next morning

in the guild. Kazuma, Eddy and Aqua sat on the bench. Looking at the wall of posters in the distance. All three had a neutral look. and Eddy was the first to break silence.

-Nobody came-

-Although half a day has passed since we published the ad. No potential adventurer has deigned to appear- Seeing the two adventurers who laugh seeing the publication that had 5 ill-drawn figures. one that had a sword and another that had small stature. and the other who had a badly drawn hat. another figure had a tall stature. and the last thing was a figure that equipped a cane. the publication said.

AVAILABLE VACANCY

We are a group of welcoming and harmonious. If you want to take the trip with the beautiful noble Archpriest Aqua-Sama. Look no further.

REQUIREMENT: Be an advanced class adventurer.

1 hour passed The three were at the table. disappointed.

-We pay for the requirement- Kazuma says and Eddy nods his head with crossed arms.- Wanting adventurers of advanced classes is too many to ask. nobody will come-

-But ... But- he babbled while he sees the ground.

-Although you're from advanced classes. mine and Eddy's are the most basic. We would be ashamed surrounded by elite people.-

-I saw his recruitment poster by chance- The three who are at the table are stupefied and look at the girl who has a dark red cloak and a red dress. a pointed hat. He had a large wooden staff. and a red patch. she says making a strange gesture in her hand. "The world decided our meeting. I spend a lot of time waiting for people like you. - Move your right arm and make a chuunybyou pose. and he introduces himself: My name is Megumin. I am an archmage and controls explosive magic. the strongest of offensive magic! -. The three were confused at the strange presentation of Megumin. Kazuma said confused

-Hey?-

\- You want the powerful forbidden magic for which I have been rejected by the whole world - Cover your face with the strange gesture in your hand. The three were still watching and Eddy said in his mind. "**Not another crazy as jhonny.**" Megumin raises his arm to the three of them. "Then show me you're ready to look at the greatest of the abyss with me. when you look at an abyss. the abyss also looks inside you! -.

"You came to bother us?" Kazuma says angrily.

-The park is outside. Brat-Eddy pointing at the door.

-Not !. And I'm not a brat. Dwarf! - Break the posture and exclaim. Eddy gets a little angry at the mention of his height. Eddy gets up from the chair

-If you will be ...- He was interrupted by Aqua. she says

-"Does that red eye mean you're a crimson demon?" Megumin poses again.

-Indeed!. I am Megumin the best magic user of the crimson demons. my lethal magic undoes mountains. It collapses little by little while there will be.- destroys, boulders ...- falls to the ground in the face. Kasuma cares little and approaches Megumin.

-hey. What's wrong with you? "She kneels down near weak Megumin. he hears a growl of the stomach. she gets up a little showing her weak face and breathes heavily. and says.

-I have not eaten anything in three days. Could you give me something to eat? -

-I would not mind inviting you to eat- He gets up and looks at the megumin patch and asks-

-But. Why do you use that patch? -Says Aqua- if you hurt your eye. Would not you like to heal it? his only strength is healing magic - Aqua is offended. and Eddy chuckles at what Kazuma said.

-It is a magical object that contains my intense magic power.- He stands up and shows a sarcastic smile.- with the simple fact of taking it away from me. would unleash a great castrastofe in the world-Kazuma is sweating and says surprised.

-Is it a kind of Seal?

-Do not. It's a lie - Answer honestly. Kazuma's face grows serious. "I use it because it looks great." Kazuma stretches the patch and she starts whimpering. "I'm sorry. Do not throw of it. De-Stop! -While Kazuma pull the patch. Eddy asks Aqua.

-What is special with the crimson demon?

-the crimson demons are born with a lot of intelligence and possess magical powers. almost all are expert magicians and have strange names- to explain. Kazuma said

-I see-Drop the patch and hit Megumin's eye. and she screams pain.

-Oh!. My eye! - Covering the eye

-Sorry. I thought you were kidding. you said nonsense and you gave us a strange name-

-What impolite. from my point of view. everyone else has strange names.

-What's your parents' name? -Question Eddy. Megumin does the poses again for each name of his parents.

\- My mother is Yuiyui and my father Hyozaiburo! - The three put a neutral face. Eddy looks at Aqua

"You say it comes from a long line of wizards?" Megumin annoyed.

\- Hey! If you have a problem with the names of my parents tell me in front! -

somewhere else

In the woods. Ed's head crawled on the floors smelling the traces. Double D was following Ed looking for the trail. Ed's body stops and stands firm like a hound dog pointing to the direction. Double D walks silently and looks at Ed. Double D's finger signals a silence-Shhhhh-. Double D gets into a bush. He quietly gets up and looks at a group of bandits who are around the campfire. Double D counted the number of people there were 6 people 3 young women and 2 Men and 2 Young Men. according to the information there should be 7 people. Double D slowly bends over and whispers to Ed. Ed nods. Double D walks the other way. away from Ed. Double D gets up and walks towards the group. The bandit woman is alert and shouts at the stranger.

-Quiet! - Double D raises both arms and smiles.

-Ladies and gentlemen I want to propose something- the man gets up off the ground. and ask.

\- What do you want brat? - Answer abruptly. Double D clears throat.

-I want them to surrender and give of goodwill. without getting hurt- Shows the smile. They lasted two seconds. The bandits began to laugh. The red-haired bandit woman says sarcastically.

\- Seriously a weakling asking us to surrender! -

-I can not believe it is the first time I laugh-

-Oh please do not hurt us-

-If you want us to forgive you, you will have to leave all you have. - Point to Double D. Double D kneels and says a happy tone with a smile.

-The answer is No- place both hands on the ground. and yells a spell.-**Freeze Floor**-the ice expands and reaches the feet of the bandits and freezes it. Catch 5 Bandits. there were two bandits who were not fallen from the trap. A woman with hair was surprised. and said

\- Are you a magician? - Take a sword

"Kill him!" The man pulls out a knife. the two bandits go to Double D. Shout a spell

-**Two ice Arrows**\- Raise both hands pointing to the bandits. The arrow pierces the leg of a woman and the other pierces a man on the left shoulder. They both shouted of Pain. one a young bandit who was trapped in his frozen foot. and I shout to the magician.

\- You will not leave with yours!

-I asked them to surrender and they refused- Answer Double D.

-Our Chief will come at any time-the bush moves. the young bandit smiles maliciously. -I've arrived- A tall dark man with a brown waistcoat appeared. His face has a scar on his left eye. his hand had a steel club. The bandits were happy to get to the boss. the dark looks at the magician and says with a threatening tone.

-I'll give you opportunity, Child Wizard. You do not know who you're getting into- About the magician slowly and said- You're alone. You're just a magician who does not serve for close fights and I see why you're thin. - Double D smiles and responds in a normal tone

"I'm not alone." He snaps his finger. Ed came out like a bullet and hit the boss in the face with the big shield. The boss did not fall and grabbed Ed's leg in the air. and he takes it stretching to the floor against Ed's face. The boss looked at Doble D and shouted laughing.

"It's all you have!" he looks at Double D smiling with her arms crossed. and says

-What happened with your club? D asks. The leader of the bandits looks at the ground where he fell. the club was not there. a voice shouting behind him.

-! HOME RUN¡-

the bandit chief looks at Ed and was hit hard on the chin. the mouth of the bandit chief spat blood and many teeth came out. He fell on his back and was knocked out. The bandits opened their mouths when they saw that their boss was defeated. Double D looks at the bandits and says coldly while smiling.

-I'll ask you well. surrender or else my friend will use his boss's steel club and lose his dentures- The bandits went pale and everyone shouted at the same time

**WE GIVE UP!**

-**Ice cell**-Summons the ice cell and says to Ed.-Ed, I want you to put the bandits in the cell. Ed nods and smiles. Ed goes to the bandits and grabs everyone with a strong hug and puts him in the cell. and also for the boss of Bandidos. Double D tells Ed to load the cell. Ed nods and they go back to the city. when they left the forest. He saw a great flash in the distance that looked like an explosion. Double D scratched his chin and looked at Ed. And said, "Let's go that explosion.

**15 MINUTES BEFORE THE EXPLOSION**

Eddy, Kazuma and Aqua are out of town with Megumin.

-The explosive magic is strongest of all and that's why he takes the time to sing the spell.- He raises his staff and points to the distant giant frog. -Keep the toad busy until the preparations are finished.- Kazuma takes out the sword and Eddy prepares the dagger. and Aqua also prepares his Staff.

-Well, let's do it! - Put on the defensive. Eddy screams.

\- Kazuma there is another! - Eddy points to the other distant frog from the east. Aqua also screams.

\- There's more there! - Aqua points to the frog near west.

-Three at a time. we are surrounded-Kazuma looks at megumin- Concentrate your magic on the furthest toad- Megumin put on firm with his cane.

-It is understood!-

-and the closest one- Look at Aqua.-Hey. Aqua you are ex-goddess shows something of your old power-Aqua is offended

-As I ex? - Rotate where is kazuma.-I'ma goddess and I still am! -

"A goddess?" Megumin says. Eddy answers the question.

-The very poor one calls herself goddess. says things like that from time to time, I hope you understand-

"Poor thing," says Megumin. Aqua gasps and exclaims

-What's wrong?!. The toads resist physical attacks but this time- Eddy and Kazuma are surprised by Aqua's impulse running towards the nearby frog- Look good Eddy. I will show you the powers of a goddess. Tremble before perishing- Lift the cane forward- **God Requiem!** \- the tip of the cane shines pink and red at the same time. and she explains shouting: "God Requiem" It is a requiem of love and grief of a goddess. if it hits you. You will die! - The frog opens one and raises its head and shakes from one side to the other. Kazuma says with the neutral reaction.

-own of the goddess. she sacrificed for giving us time- Eddy puts his hands together and says.

-Thank for sacrificing -The wind blows. they both looked at Megumin singing the spell. the cane shone and gathered the dark blue lines.

-more dark than black. more dark than the darkness. combine with my intense crimson. it's time to wake up. descend to these borders and appear as intangible distortion. dancen !. May a force flood my torrent power. a destructive force without equal. send all creation to its origin. Get out of your abyss. mankind knows no other more powerful offensive technique. it is the supreme magical attack. Explotion.

Megumin throws explosive magic at the distant frog. the impact causes a strong strong wind that blew a frog that had Aqua in its mouth. Eddy and Kazuma were surprised at the magic of Megumin.

-What power- murmured eddy.

-What is the magic- Kazuma says. the earth sprouts and appears more frog.

-Don't joke there are more- Eddy grunts.

-Megumin away from ...- He was interrupted to see Megumim lying on the floor. Eddy and Kazuma's heads tilt to the left.

-Although explosive magic is extremely powerful. It also consumes a lot of magical energy. in short it uses more magic than I could spend and now I can not move a single muscle.-He explained while his face is on the floor.

"Is it serious?" Eddy's left eye twitched. several times.

-I did not expect a toad to appear so close. this is terrible. they are going to eat me Excuse me you could help me. - The frog eats Megumin. Eddy was going to say something but the frog tongue caught Eddy's torso.

-Ahhhhhh! -The frog opens its mouth and stuffs it. Kazuma is shocked and screams.

"Eddy!" "Look at the three frogs who had each one of their friends. the two frogs nearby was that he had Aqua and Megumin and the other was moving away from the area carrying Eddy. Kazuma could not decide so he went to save Aqua and Megumin.

Inside a giant toad stomach.

Eddy was stuck in the toad's throat. I was trying not to get stomach acid in. his mind was screaming

-This is the end. He can not do that- his eyes started to cry- I was going to change and meet new people and meet beautiful women. there is no hope for me- His voice said with horror as he cried: This is the End.

_**[It is not the end]**_

Eddy's eyes sank as he heard the thick voice. and look where it came from.

_**[Down here]**_

Eddy looks down. in the stomach liquid shone clear blue in the background. Eddy sharpened the view. It was the dagger that shone. the voice said.

_**[I want you to jump and take me. use me]**_

-Do not! Do not!. I do not want to jump If I jump, I will die. You are a hallucination of my death! - He screamed in horror and full of fear.

_**[Eddy listen to me, trust me when you have me. go to the surface of the acid and I want you to shout "Deep lethal cutting" towards the stomach wall and you can come out alive]**_

Eddy decides to trust his hallucination or wait for his death. Eddy's hand releases the wall of the throat. and stomach acid enters. swiming to deep. to look for his dagger that shone. Eddy's arms burned. and finally grab the dagger and swim to the surface. arrives and wields the dagger that shone.

_**[NOW!]**_

**Deep lethal cutting! **-His dagger shines. cut towards the stomach wall.

**abroad**

Kazuma and Double D ran after the frog that had Eddy.

**5 minutes before**

Kazuma finished eliminating the two frogs. and the voice reached the ears of kazuma. look where it came from It was Double D and Ed carrying an ice cell that contained the bandits.

-Hello Kazuma. all good-

-Boys! Come with me the frog is carrying Eddy-Kazuma points to the address.

-Oh dear- Double D gasp. Look at Ed.- Ed I want you to take care of the two girls and watch the bandits until we return. Ed's head nods. Double D follows Kazuma to rescue Eddy.

**Returning the present**

The giant frog was jumping. pushing away the two persecutors. the frog stopped when he heard the Voice screaming.

\- **Deep lethal cutting! **\- The frog's abdomen opens a deep cut. releasing the organs. revealing the hand that had the blue dagger that was shining. Kazuma and Double D stopped when they saw that the frog died. Eddy left the stomach of the giant frog. panting and recovering the air. the dagger said

_**[Well done]**_

The dagger stopped shining. Eddy is stunned to see that he survived. Double D and Kazuma shouted for joy when they saw that their friend was safe. Eddy waves his hand and his body becomes heavy and loses his balance. Kazuma and Double D run towards Eddy. his sight blurred. Double D I ask.

\- How many fingers do I have? -

-8- responded weakly

-You made him good friend- Eddy loses consciousness.

**In dream**

Eddy is sitting on the chair and looks around. There was a dagger on the table. Eddy brought the table closer and asked.

-You are Excalibur-

_**[Yes ... the scrap and useless that you called me from the beginning]**_

I did not know I could talk. haha-laughing

_**[Dont be like that. I already saved you so you owe me an apology for calling me scrap and useless]**_I'm sorry excalibur for calling you so- Excalibur's voice heard a giggle.

_**[Well Eddy, I'll give you two rewards. one for trusting me and another for apologizing. look at your Dagger or rather a long knife]**_

Eddy's dagger grew the blade. It is no longer a dagger. It's a long knife.

[_**And the other reward. open the drawer of the table]**_

Eddy opens the drawer. and find a picture and look at it. She was a blonde woman with a ponytail and had blue eyes. Eddy asked

-Who is she?-

_**[Your destiny]**_

it makes a flash and the photo and the place disappear.

**Coming back to the reality**

Eddy opens his eyes slowly. and it was loaded by Ed. and I ask

\- What the hell happened Ed? - Ed looks down and smiles.

-Hello Eddy. Are you okay? -

-More than good- Grunt. Eddy tries to walk and stretch. and he watches Aqua covered in frog drool crying and muttering "I stink a stink" and saw Kazuma carrying Megumin horse style. was not Double D. Eddy approached the group and asked: -What I missed Kazuma- Kazuma turns around and asks.

-oh eddy and you woke up as you feel-says Kazuma while loading Megumin.

-I feel like I'm being run over by a truck- Look at megumin- I guess you have another magic to have explosive magic-

-I do not have another magic just explosive-The group stops and looks at megumin.-There is no other magic I can use.-

-Seriously?- Kazuma narrows his eyes

"Seriously," Megumin responds with a determined look. Aqua unites.

-If you have the level necessary to use explosive magic. Should not you be able to use others ?. after learning tricks for the holidays. I learned all the spells of Archpriest

-What's the use of party tricks- Eddy says, answering badly.

-I'm an archmage who loves explosive magic above all things. I do not like any other magic of the detonating win. I just like explosive magic! It is true that I could go on an adventure without problems to learn another magic. but I can not do this- raise your fist clenching-! My love belongs to the explosive magic !. I do not mind being able to use once a day. nor collapse after using it. explosive magic will remain the only one that loves! .- Raises his fist to the sky- because I decided to be the archmage with the sole purpose of using explosive magic! .- Aqua was delighted by the love of the explosion and Ed also joins.

-You are splendid! although it does not help anything but I am moved by that romantic desire! -

-Top the explosion my friend- Ed screams raising her

-Demons this mage is a lost case. Aqua and Ed sympathize with her is proof of that. Megumin gives Aqua and Ed a thumbs up after these two fights. We almost lost Eddy. I can not help thinking that the goddess is also useless. "He sighs annoyed." To be frank. I do not need any more problems-Go back to megumin. -I see, it's a difficult road so be strong. after dividing the reward in the guild. I hope we can see some ..- He was interrupted by the strong grip of megumin and she whispers in psychopathic and obsessive voice and psychotic eyes

**Using explosive magic is my only wish. if necessary I can stay without paying. yes. the great power of an archmage can be yours with the simple fact of feeding me. What option do you have besides hiring me in the long term?**

No no no. so much power would be wasted on a group of novices like ours-trying to release the grip of megumin. she crosses her legs clutching Kazuma's torso.

-Do not. do not. do not. I do not care if they are newbies! Although I am from advanced classes. I'm just Level 6. And you'd appreciate it if you'd stop ripping my hand! "Kazuka looked at Eddy for help. Eddy grabs megumin tightly.

-Megumin you could release Kazuma. I almost died because of you - Kazuma shakes and Eddy tries to pull out. and Megumin does not give up. the mind of the two screamed.

"She's too strong to be a magician." She shakes her body sharply and Eddy stretches Megumin's body.

\- Let go of spoiled!

\- You let me go!

-I'm sure I'll abandon you for being useless that uses explosive magic for once a day! -Gricky Eddy.

You could not even use your explosive magic in a dungeon. you are more than useless - shaking sharply splashes the frog's drool. Aqua complains

-Detente splashes on my face- Aqua covers her face. Ed laughs before the scene of the three.

-Now there is not a group that want to accept me! - Kazuma continues shaking his body and Eddy continues to pull hard. she keeps praying-I'll load your luggage !. I beg your!. Do not abandon me "The three women see the scene and talk among themselves.

-Than cruel. They think about abandoning that girl-the first woman. Kazuma and Eddy stop listening

\- This cover of something viscous-the second woman

-Did he throw it away after playing with her? It's the worst! "The third woman says

-Look! The two girls are slimy! - the first woman points to the two girls. The two women cover their faces. What kind of perverted acts did they do with them ?! Kazuma and eddy scream at the same time

-They are wrong! -The two boys heard the evil laugh that came from Megumi and looked into the eyes of the boys' eyes trembled. she raised her voice.

-You two can do what you want with my body !. You'll see I can handle what we did with the toads! "The three women gasp. Kazuma covers Megumin's mouth. and yells forcing the smile.

-you're on the team from now- shout Kazuma

-It would be a pleasure to work with you- Eddy said

_**in the guild**_

Kazuma went to collect the reward. Luna gives him 220 Thousand Eris. Kazuma read his adventurer card that increased 4 levels. He turned the table where the Eds are. Double D is reading the book of the beasts that was the reward for arresting the bandits. has level 2 for killing a frog. Ed is sleeping while sitting. has level 3 for killing 2 frogs. and Eddy has level 2 for killing one. Kazuma started to divide.

-220 thousand eris dividing by 6. would give us 36 thousand per head-Kazuma sighs and Eddy shakes his head in disappointment.

-We almost died for 36,000 eris- Eddy crosses his arms.

-I've already reviewed the available missions.- Double D raises a finger- one to look for the lost pet that would be the great white wolf- raises another finger- Teach the client's son that knows how to handle swords and fencing- raises third finger- Be a companion of the experiment of a scientist who has resistances and I do not think to put Ed in this-Eddy and Kazuma said at the same

-Not crazy- Forcible smile

-I want to go back to Japan- puts your hand on her chin.

-this brat almost killed me for being frog food- growls Eddy. and looks up seeing the figure behind Kazuma gasps. and he widens his eyes and remembered what Excalibur said in his dream

_**[Your destiny]**_

-I saw his recruiting poster by chance- Double D and Kazuma were surprised and saw the woman who had the white armor. and her long yellow skirt. and her hair is blonde with horsetail and eyes. Kazuma and Doble D had a blush before beauty. And Eddy was staring at the blonde without showing the reaction. "Are you still looking for members?" Kazuma was the first to speak stuttering.

-Well ... That's right. I still would not recommend you, "he says in a high voice. Eddy regains consciousness by listening to what Kazuma said. kicks Kazuma's leg. He fell silent because of the pain. Eddy got up and said with a smile.

-we are looking for members- With a normal voice and a big smile. Kazuma's mind screamed.

\- What the hell are you doing? -

-Eddy please do not do anything strange- Think Doble d.

"goodness." She sighs in relief. "I spent a lot of time waiting for someone like you." She breathes heavily and a slight blush. "My name is Darkness. I am a paladin.-Kazuma's eyes blinked several times with a small blush and Double D had a small blush and sweated bullets. Eddy kept his composure but inside he got out of control. Darkness breathes nervously. - Allow me ... allow me to enter your-your-your-group. - Shouts embarrassed.

_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: THANK YOU FOR READING THE SECOND CHAPTER WRITE COMMENTS. DALE FAVORITES AND CONTINUE.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Paladin

Chapter 3: The Paladin

at night. Double D, Aqua, Megumin and Kazuma were sitting at the table and looking at Eddy who is sitting at the table alone. his eyes were pale without bright pupils. and his mouth was little open and his hair was fallen and his color before was black is now white. his face is pale. all your clothes are blank. Aqua whispered to Kazuma

-Kazuma. What's wrong with Eddy? -

-I have no idea? - Looking back at Eddy- before it was normal yesterday. but now it's out of your consciousness-Double D covers your face. and his voice of sadness said.

-It was her- Kazuma, Aqua and Megumin look at Double D for the answer.

-Who? - Megumin asks. the group heard the footsteps behind them and Kazuma knows the answer of Double D. looking disappointed.

-I know who he is-The group slowly turns its head to the person walking. She was a horse-haired blonde with blue eyes. put with white armor. and Kazuma says- she-

18 Hours before Eddy loses his conscience

the night in the guild. Double D and Kazuma, They looked at Eddy who had controlled the compusure that is in front of the blonde woman called Darkness. At the request of Darkness. Eddy answered directly.

-You're inside Darkness- Darkness's eyes got hooked and he put on a great perverted smile. Kazuma's lock shakes detecting the threat. and look at Doble D, which is next to Eddy. Kazuma makes a hand signal. Hit on his other hand as the signal. "Knock it out". Double D understood Kazuma's message. He raises his hand and places it on Eddy's neck. and he says in a whisper.

-I'm sorry Eddy-Shouts the spell-_**Paralyzing shock**_\- Eddy receives a strong electric shock throughout the body. illuminating the whole body as x-rays showing his skeleton. like a caricature and screams in pain.

Aaaaahhhhhhhh! - Scream in pain. Double D stopped electrifying. her black hair was all raised tip. his body was singed. and opens his mouth and black smoke comes out. and falls on his back. Darkness was shocked with an open mouth before the recent scene. look at the magician and ask.

-_**hey. what have you done?**_ -

-I electrify him a little. but it was not deadly. it could affect their neurons and quite shocking for a person. "He looks at Eddy's body singed and his mind thought: -I hope he does not die-

-_**Quite shocking!**_ \- Shouts excited and his face had a blush. and he looks at Kazuma and said. "Hey, those two slimy girls were your allies. tell me what they did to keep it that way - Kazuma responds little nervous

-Good. step where those two were swallowed by giant toads- Darkness's eyes widened. and says.

"What?" She grabs Kazuma's arm and says. -It's worse than I thought-Kazuma and Doble D look at Darkness's reactions.

-What's wrong with that paladin? -Kazuma's mind. his face is worried and he swallows.

-Why she looks pretty interested- Double D studies Darkness about his intentions.

-Is not sufficient. I can not ignore that two young girls who go through those experiences. is something ferozibil- Kazuma and Double D studies the face of Darkness that looks terrifying eyes and breathes quickly.

-Your eyes are terrifying my danger detector is about to explode. My experience with Aqua and Megumin tells me that she also makes a problem. Thank God Double D knocked out Eddy. although it happened hand in hand. he was almost going to put a problem in our group. Try to talk to Darkness again trying to convince. - I do not recommend you join us. our group has the most capable members. one who makes a spell once a day and two we have a rookie magician and three a member who is strong enough but his intelligence is 2 points. and four is where he uses only the dagger. and fifth is a healing magician. And the last thing worse is that we have lower levels. our group is almost garbage. so you should look for another one. "Darkness's hand tightens Kazuma's arms tightly. and she screams excitedly.

-It's even better! -Darkness releases Kazuma's arm and says in a normal voice- To tell the truth. It's hard for me to admit-he puts his hand on his chest and looks for the other side- But I'm a bit silly despite my strength and great resistance. so my attacks rarely fail to certain.-. Kazuma looks at Double D. Double's head shakes slowly, denying.

-It seems that my vision was right and Doble D already realized how dangerous it is for our group- He said in Kazuma's mind. Darkness screams approaching Kazuma's face.

-I propose something I want to be at the forefront to use me as a human shield! - Kazuma's face caused a great blush being quite close to the beautiful blonde and her heart was beating fast. and his mind was screaming.

\- His face is close. again the side effects of my life as hikkimori! - Feel the beats that are going to explode- No. It's not that. This is too much for any virgin teenager. take it easy. He ignores his feminine charms- he turns his face away and says flatly- No. To take shelter after a woman.- He says with a serious face.

-It would be a pleasure! - Darkness says smiling. Kazuma says more.

-Further. Attacks us more monsters every day .- still trying to convince.

\- That will be even better! - Shouts excited showing the most excited smile. Double D already find the answer about Darkness. The double mind said

-With that she is ...- Looking at Darkness's face.

-I see. it is more than an inept one. It is a complete useless. - It says in the mind of Kazuma. looking at Darkness panting excitedly. Kazuma looks at Doble D and makes the same sign as he did with Eddy. Double D approaches Darkness and he said calmly.

"Miss Darkness, you'd like to see something." He raises his hand reaching for the back neck and Darkness shouts excitedly.

-Yes! -Opening the eyes. Double D yelled the same spell.

-_**Paralyzing shock**_-Darkness receives a strong electric shock. Double D expected to hear the pain cry. but she screams with pleasure.

-Ahhhhhhh ~ - Double D eyes and Kazuma widens high. and his forehead sweated. Double D stop Electrifying. but unfortunately she was still standing but singed and she was still smiling perverted. And I look at Double D shaking my feet.

-With that the magician has that trick more shocking- She said excited. Double D had no choice but to use Ed'sstrenght.

-Ed! - Ed gets up and looks at Double D- Ed the lady wants you to give her the flight- Double D Shouts pointing to Darkness. Ed smiled and grabbed Darkness's body. and Double D shouted at Kazuma.

-Kazuma opens the window! Kazuma heeded the order of Double D. open the guild window. the left hand grabs the neck of darkness and the right hand grabs the waist. and balance the body. and scream

-Flying. Flying. flies-throw Darkness to the window and Darkness's face still had the excited expression. and his eyes shone. his mind was screaming.

\- Kazuma denied me sharply and the magician gave me an incredible shocking discharge and the one that throws me has tremendous strength. That group is the greatest! - She lands in the shrub of the guild garden. and she gets up quickly and shouts excitedly: Let me join your group! .- Look inside the guild. There was a note on the table where the group sat. He said.

_**the answer is No. thanks for watching**_

Darkness had the expression in white and began to laugh and says herself.

-I'm not going to give up-

_**in the barn**_

Double D and Kazuma were sitting on the hay. while Eddy was still knocked out because of the discharge of Double D. Ed also slept. Double D looked at Eddy. and said to Kazuma.

-It was better that we will not tell Eddy about that woman-

-Yes. I do not know why Eddy accepted it from one? - Look at Double D and ask- By the way, how did you learn that magic? Double D took out the grimoire and opened the book. and showed the page where was the spell of _**"Paralyzing shock"**_ and Double D explained.

-That I learned by reading the grimoire. some pages have strange languages. when we got the ability to read the language of this world. every time I use it weakened me. Calculate the amount of magic I can use. The lowest consumption is _**Paralyzing shock **_and _**Five arrow ice**_. and the medium use the _**Thunder impact**_, _**Freezer floor**_ and what consumes more is the _**Ice Cells**_. use wisely that it is necessary in any case. Most of the magic I can not read the other scripture yet. I will need to try harder to resist my magical energy and also to investigate more.

_**In Eddy's dream**_

Eddy was in the unknown room. Eddy walked inside the room studying the environment. and look at the mirror. He is wearing a black suit and a red scarf that he always dreamed of being rich. and also had tall stature is no longer dwarf. He heard a very beautiful voice.

-Eddy-Eddy's eyes widens when he hears the most beautiful voice. he turned his head there was a door with a white curtain. Eddy passes the door and meets the blonde in the beautiful white dress. and his blue eyes fixed on Eddy. she put a smile. and Eddy blushes and murmurs his name.

-Darkness-Eddy approached Darkness slowly. she says with an angel tone

-Good morning darling-Eddy's face turned red as a tomato stuttered

-Go-G-Good morning Darkness- Darkness's eyes widened and he started to make a little giggle and said.

\- You have not told me this name for a long time-

-Has long ago? - Eddy asked confused. Darkness entered the room and showed the photo where Eddy was dressed in a tuxedo and Darkness dressed as a Bride. she says.

-You started telling me my real name since we got married. Eddy's eyes widened so high and his mouth dropped to the floor and his mind screamed.

_**-I MARRY A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN-**_

Darkness started to laugh. she says

-I love it when you put it like that. As always- She approached Eddy. she put his hand on Eddy's cheek. and the other hand grabs Eddy's hand. she says. -I love you- She slowly brought her face closer to kiss. Eddy also brings the face closer and both close their eyes.

_**in reality: in the stable**_

_**6 hours left**_

Eddy was kissing someone's fingers. with your eyes closed. and he murmured in a low voice

-Darkness ..- Eddy kept kissing until he heard the voice of Double D.

-Eddy wake up- Eddy's eyes open slowly and look at the hand what he had kissed. and look at the owner who turned out to be Aqua. she had the face of disgust and little blush. Eddy's eyes snaps open and screams in horror.

.- Ahhhhhhh ... You're not my wife!

-Who says he's your wife. Damn pervert- Hit Eddy's face. and flies it against the wall. Eddy growls in pain. and look at her hand that was bandaged and ask Aqua.

-Hears. What happened to me yesterday how long I was asleep-

-You were hurt because of Do-Aqua's mouth was interrupted by Double D and Kazuma saying.

\- You were unconscious for 12 hours after you left the stomach of the giant toad - Eddy was trying to remember and because his neck was bandaged and because it burned little all over his body. he try to remember until an image of Darkness appeared. Eddy gets up and looks at Kazuma.

-Kazuma where is my reward? -. Kazuma takes out the bag of money and gives it 36 thousand Eris. Eddy goes to the stable entrance Kazuma asks Eddy.

-Where are you going? -Eddy turns his head towards the group and said with a smile.

-To find the woman of my dream- and he turns around and the barn comes out. leaving Double D, Aqua and Kazuma confused. except Ed because he is still asleep. Aqua was the first to say.

-It's me. or is it that Eddy's head fails because of what you did Double D- Double D puts his hand over his mouth and starts thinking.

\- "The woman of my dream?" - Double D together the pieces with yesterday and Eddy's and he gasp softly- Oh my god-Look quickly at Kazuma and shout out loud. -Kazuma catches Eddy! - Kazuma goes after Eddy stops him. Eddy asks.

What happens Kazuma? -

-Well Eddy ...- He started to surround Eddy turning around without seeing Double D approaching his back stealthily- I was wondering where he is going-Kazuma looks at double D that is approaching Eddy's back.

-I'm going to the guild to have breakfast and look for something-

-Like which?-

-a woman who dreamed-

-How is it? - Eddy is suspecting Kazuma. and try to remember yesterday. and he says answering the question.

-It's blonde and has blue eyes- Kazuma's face kept neutral with the natural smile and his mind screamed.

\- He remember-

-why you ask me? - Until I hear a scream behind Eddy.

-_**Paralyzing shock**_-. Eddy was received a strong electric shock again.

_**2 hours later. 4 hours left**_

Kazuma and Doble D walked towards the guild. Kazuma says.

-I did not think you would do that to Eddy again-

-I did not have another option. I know Eddy since childhood. He can be grumpy, hard and selfish but deep down he is quite delicate. if he finds out about that paladin she really is. what will happen if it collapses inside-

-Don't tell me Eddy is ...- Kazuma's eyes widens. and Double D responds.

-Yes ... So let's avoid that paladin out of Eddy's sight.- Enter the guild. find Aqua entertaining the adventurers with their new party skills on the first floor. invoking a pink flower bursting the petals. Aqua greets Double D and Kazuma. and says.

Boys. what do you think of my new recent skill? It does not seem right for the goddess of water. Double D shows the normal smile and Subaru shows the look of contempt. and his mind said

\- It's simple magic trick. goddess of third.-

_**30 minutes later. 4 hours and 30 minutes left**_

Kazuma and Doble D is with megumin in the bar of the bar. Megumin eats and the other two drink a drink. Kazuma talks while looking at his adventurer card.

-You can learn skills with the points that you have accumulated. Do not?. should choose carefully and not use anything weird ..- Look at Megumin. she stops eating and talks.

-You need someone to show you the skill you want.-Cut the meat and put it in your mouth-Only then will it appear available on your card. you'll have to invest points in it to learn it. "Kazuma says

-It means that if you teach me. Could he learn to use explosive magic? - Megumin quickly reaches Kazuma. and screams excited.

-Indeed!. Indeed, Kazuma! If you want to learn explosive magic, I'll show it to you as much as necessary! Is there any skill worth learning? No. Of course not! .- Pretty close to the face of Kazuma. - You want to follow the path of explosions with me! -. Kazuma had a neutral face and said in his mind.

-It is very close- pushes Megumin and says.- Stop! calm. calm. little girl I only have three points ...- Megumin is shocked at the mention

"Little girl?" She turns the plate and eats depressed and moves her head to the left. "Am I a little girl?" Double D tells Megumin.

-Kazuma and Aqua told me about your explosive magic. so I'd like you to show me- Megumin's face lit up and her eyes shone she was going to say something but Double D interrupts her. -Before you say that you go the way of the explosions.the answer is No. I just want you to show me- Megumin's face under a glow and he said with a low tone.

-Okay. Double D- Kazuma sighed. and said

-Does something easy to learn ?. something useful that does not cost many points.

-I was looking for them- Double D and Kazuma turned their heads towards the person and it was Darkness with another person with white hair. the two mind shouted at the same time

-DAMN! -Darkness was walking towards the two boys

-The magician and your tall friend. I got a good deal last night- Doble D says

-Don't call me a magician. just call me Double D- Correct and look at Kazuma and his mind said.

-Now what do we do? - Kazuma's mind

-We will have to reject it-The Double-D mind and look back at Darkness. " do not realize anything." Darkness speaks to both of them.

-Reunded our conversation yesterday ?. Let me enter your group- Double D and Kazuma said flatly shouting at the same time.

"refuse!" Darness groans with pleasure and hugs herself. and she says with a smile of pleasure

-That double chop! - Double D and Kazuma is shocked and shouting at the same time in the mind

-What? -Do you enjoy it? -Looking at Darkness panting with pleasure. - It's to be feared. He heard a female laugh behind them. she brings back Darkness. and he puts his hand on her shoulder saying.

-Don't be insistent.-

-Excuse. Who you are- The white-haired girl shows up.

-I'm Chris. as you can see. I'm a thief-Look at Darkness- You could say we're friends-Double D sighs relief at not having more weird person and Kazuma says in his mind. with a small smile.

-What a relief. It seems someone relatively normal-

-You seem like you need a useful skill. Do not?. How about the branch of thieves. "The eyes of kazuma blinked." Their abilities offer much for a few points. I know you will be good. What do you think. I'll help you in exchange for a drink. -While they talk. Doble D takes a sip and looks at the main door of the guild. open the door revealing Ed and Eddy but very bandage in the face. Double D spits beer and touches Kazuma's shoulder. He turns his head to see Double D while taking a sip. he point where Eddy is and he also spits on seeing it. Double D and Kazuma gets up from the chair. and Kazuma looks at Chris.

-Oh We have changes in plans, let's do it now, but outside the Kazuma guild.

-But what about the drink-Question Chris

-I invite you to dinner when we come back and also take your friend Darkness-Chris and Darkness got up from thechair. Double D talks to Megumin

-Megumim I need you to distract Eddy without seeing Darkness-

\--why. what the reason?-

-It's for his sake. if he finds her. will accept without hesitation entering the team. and if he finds out what she really is that I do not want to mention. will create a trauma to Eddy for life. Megumin gasp at the explanation of Double D. and put firm and determined look.

\- I take care - Megumin says.

Double D went with Kazuma with the two women arriving at the front door. Megumin was where Eddy and Ed. Megumin greets amicably.

-Hello Eddy-Eddy looks at Megumin. and he says in a confused tone.

\- I know you? -Megumin is shocked and says with a strange pose.

-I'm megumin your new parther of your group-Eddy looked in confusion and asked.

"You know Kazuma and Double D?" Megumin nods with the table. -Where is the two-Megumin chooses the shoulder and looks out of the corner of the eye where it is near the table area. And Eddy is near the front door with megumin. Megumin says.

-Hey Eddy and Ed eat something- Ed nods and follows megumin and Eddy looks at Megumin and starts to hurt the head. the images inside the head showed several scenes. if he kept remembering. but the head hurt.

-I've been sleeping a long time- Follow Megumin to the bar. Kazuma and Double D with the girls came to the front door. Darkness looks at Eddy going with megumin

-Hey. why we're hiding from the dwarf-

-yes. Why?-Chris asks.

-Well, let's go on, -said Kazuma. The two girls shrugged both shoulders. Eddy went to the bar with megumin while stroking his head. He sits next to her. Eddy looks at the first floor where Aqua entertains the adventurers. and he says in his mind.

-It's magic trick. goddess of third-

_**Outside the guild. 30 minutes later. 4 hours left**_

Double D, Kazuma, Darkness and Chris were in the streets. Chris explained the thief's skill. and teach the skill. Steal. stealing Kazuma's purse. She challenges Kazuma to steal her belongings and if she does not succeed, Kazuma's wallet remains. The Japanese boy accepts the challenge.

-It's okay!-

-Decided. use your adventurer card to acquire the ability and you should show the skills I teach you. Kazuma pulls out his card and reverses the points in the statistics

-Detection of enemies: a point. Stalking: one point. Theft: a point.-stops when find something. before looking at Chris- Natural Beauty? - Darkness intervenes.

-It's a magic trick that your ally used recently-Darkness explained. Kazuma exclaims

-5 points for that garbage !. It's expensive! - Activate your card with the points reversed. something inside the change says.

-!All right. The branch of thieves belongs to you. you can start-

"Good!" He put on a competitive smile. Before raising his arm with his open hand. "Do not cry for what I steal from you!" Chris makes a small chuckle and says.

-The biggest prize would be my magic dagger. is worth at least 400 thousand eris-

"Oh!" He shouts in surprise. Double D says with a forced smile.

-Its alot-

-The consolation prize would be- open Chris's hand showing the stones-These stones! -Kazuma hits the prize

-It is low!-

-I hope you do not lose your purse. if you lose it I'll lend you half of my reward-Says Double D. Kazuma's head nods.

-It will be unlikely that you will get the dagger.-Kazuma narrows his eyes says his mind.

-Damn. but this helped me to wake up. I'm not in the Japan. Here only survives the fittest- look at Chris's smile, putting a lot of confidence in herself.-if you relax and you're deceived, you lose - he regains his composure and screams -I'll do it! -Lifts her open hand forward before screaming. _**Steal! **_Close your hand and cause a great bright flash. Kazuma looks at his closed hand and says, "I think it worked." Chris gasps and drops the stones. Double D wants to see what steal. Kazuma clasps both closed hands and lifts towards the sky and opens his hand slowly. Kazuma sharpens the eyes and widens the eyes what I steal.

-Wow! it was a success. All a success! - Revealing the light blue panties- I won the Lottery! - Chris screams embarrassed and puts a hand on his crotch hiding the part.

-Nooo!. Give me back my underwear! "Kazuma laughed like a maniac. shaking the panties like a flag. Chris was screaming in embarrassment. Double D covered his face hiding the shame and shaking his head in disappointment. and his mind says.

-You are worse than Eddy-look at Darkness who was shocked at the scene and her eyes tremble - It will be worse today-

-Cost brutality when acting.-She said in a low voice and exclaimed with a rather red face-I knew that my eyes had guided well!

_**5 minutes later. Missing 3 Hours and 55 Minutes .: In the guild.**_

Double D advanced by entering the guild. and look around. I was Megumin with Aqua and Ed in the bar. And Eddy was missing. Double D hastened to Megumin.

-Where's Eddy? - Look at Megumin who had his eyes scared and came out a tear and said.

-Dobleee D. Miss the mission-Double D's eyes widen with Fear and look at Aqua who had a look of depression. Double D asked the two girls. -What happened? - The two girls point to Ed who was sitting eating the food. Aqua said first.

-Double D. I will explain what happened-

_**20 minutes before**_

Eddy was eating the food. growled hurting the body and said the same.

-why it hurts so much in my neck and my body is all bandaged. It's like I got a hot oven- cut a piece of meat. and growled in pain-Megumin. I do not remember that Kazuma had accepted you to join the group. "Look Megumin stared. and megumin was calm. maintaining composure. -And I wonder how I ended- drink a sip of beer. Ed interposed and said shouting happily.

"You were swallowed by a giant toad!" Eddy spits beer.

-What?! - Look at Megumin. she nods her head. Eddy said to Ed.

-What else steps- Eddy took another sip. and Megumin took a sip.

-Megumin will do anything with his body and he will listen as the Toads did to enter the Team-Eddy and Megumin spits the drink at the same time. and Eddy shouted with high eyes.

-What?! - Look at Megumin. She says shaking her hand. and she says with the little feigned smile.

-I only did it to come in- She covered her body and said cautiously -Don't tell me you wanted my body-between closes her eyes

-I'm interested in melons. not an ironing board-direct answer. he made Megumin impact and angry. at the mention of his flat chest. Hit Eddy's head with Megumin's staff. Eddy growled in pain and got a little angry.

-Small brat-growled in pain. stroking his head.

"Perverted dwarf-replies Megumin

-Witch! -Look a little closer to Megumin

\- Lewd dwarf! - Close the face of Eddy

\- Cutting board! - Shoot face to face with Megumin

\- Sexual anchor! - Hit with the forehead of Eddy. both are pressing in front of each other. his eyes came rays hitting each other. Aqua got in the fight.

-guys stop fighting- Megumin and Eddy look at Aqua. both move away and look away. with arms crossed. making an angry sound at the same time.

-Hmmp-Megumin and Eddy. the dwarf asks Ed. -And what happened next- Drink another sip.

-Well I was sleeping in the guild waiting for our rewards. but until Doble D woke me up last night and asked me to throw the blonde outside- Aqua and Megumin's eyes got hooked. And Eddy spat the drink.

-WHAT?! - Eddy's brain tried to remember at the mention of the Blonde. Showing clear images of the dream he was with Excalibur. and also with the blonde. He also remembered the day that killed the first giant frog. remembered last night. and that night was the blonde. He got up from the chair and said in a serious voice. looking at Ed who was covered by the hands of Megumin and Aqua. and he said looking at the three. -Which blonde is talking? - Aqua and Megumin were the first to speak.

-I do not know what blonde she is? - Aqua scratches her head and looking away.

-There are many women blonde-Megumin said faking the smile. Eddy said with certainty the detail of the blonde.

-Blonde. horse tail. Blue eyes. White armor of torso and a right shoulder pad in the form of feathers. and long yellow skirt.- Staring at Megumin and Aqua looking away. and his eyes trembled. Ed said.

-Yes. Eddy guessed all the detail-Aqua and Megumin pounced on Ed. And aqua began to whisper loudly.

-Don't tell him-Aqua started crying.

-We'll be damned- Megumin. the two girls felt the black aura. Eddy's face was serious and between closing his eyes. his forehead veined many veins. and I ask Megumin and Aqua in a dark voice.

_**Who was responsible for me sleeping all day and leave me like that. where rays are Kazuma and Double D.**_

The two girls were trembling with fear. his eyes started to tear. Eddy asked back.

_**Who did it and where is it**_

Megumin and Aqua could no longer endure the fear. and Aqua was the first to respond.

-It was Double D that did that to you yesterday. Three hours ago he did the same to you. They were twice!

"Kazuma and Double D are now with the blonde!" Megumin yells. Both shouted at him bowing.

_**Please forgive us**_

Eddy was yelling at the bartender to serve Ed a great meal for reminding. And I look at the accomplices and scream the name.

-Aqua! - Aqua is firm. - Heal me! Aqua went to cure. the burned wounds caused by the Double D spell. it's like new and takes off the bandages. Eddy grabbed his long knife excalibur and ran off with fury leaving the guild and screaming the two names while running.

_**DOOOOOUBLEEEE DEEEEE. KAAAAAZUUUUMAAAA**_

_**Returning to the present Short 3 hours and 35 minutes.**_

Aqua finished explaining while she cried and she said.

-That step- he moans while covering his eyes tearful-it's the first time I see. I never knew it was like this-Leaving Double D scared and shocked. I look back where Kazuma enters with the other two girls. Double D ran towards Darkness and grabbed both shoulders and screamed horror.

_**\- GO AWAY AND DO NOT RETURN TO SEE US! -**_

-Double D. What's up? - asks Kazuma.

\- It's Eddy. he knows! -

-Ehhhhh! - Kazuma looks at Darkness and starts pushing towards the guild door. and said with a panic face. "I want you to go and do not come back to see us anymore!" As he was coming towards the exit door. A kick opened with a bang revealing that Eddy is psychopathic and shows a diabolical smile saying.

-_**I found them ~**_ \- The face of Kazuma and Double D made a face of horror and at the same time shouted.

-Is here!-

_**After 5 minutes. Missing 3 hours and 30 minutes**_

Kazuma, Megumin, Aqua, Double d and Ed is looking at Eddy with normal face and putting a natural smile. talking to Darkness. after Eddy's terrifying encounter. the Dwarf saw Darkness at first sight. and he regains his composure. Eddy said to darkness.

-We resumed the talk yesterday-

"Yes!" Darkness shouted excitedly. and Eddy replied happily.

-I love your energy. I see that you are quite energetic and quite resistant-

-I want to be in the vanguard and use me as a human shield! - excited scream. and Eddy looks at his face. and look at his group and he said.

-What do you think of Darkness-Megumin and aqua looked at the card of Darkness identified the class as a paladin. They said I did not have a problem in joining. Double D and Kazuma looked at each other. Kazuma will use the Ace up his sleeve.

-Darkness there is something you need to know. You will see, although you do not believe it. Aqua, Double D, Ed, Eddy and I thought we'd defeat the demon king- Chris was lightly surprised. and Megumin too. And Darkness has a neutral face.

-Well, Chris said.

-Really? - Megumin said.

-Yes. Are not we great? - Aqua said with a smile. Double D said.

-Our adventure will become more and more hard- said Double D with a serious face. Touch Kazuma.

-In your case. Darkness, Being a cavalry would be terrible if you were captured by the demon king- Eddy hit the table. and I shout at Kazuma.

-Shut. Do not scare her off to Darkness. "Look at Darkness with a smile." Quiet my lady, I'll protect you when something happens. "Aqua started to make a small giggle and said a murmur.

-With a small dagger. no bro ..- was interrupted when Eddy threw a knife nailing the table where is near Aqua. She opened her eyes with horror and looked at Eddy, showing a face. He had closed eyes and a small smile. but his aura is murderous. and said in a calm voice.

-The next will not fail -Aqua remains petrified and does not say a word. Kazuma and Doble D looked at each other. Double D got up first and said to Eddy with a serious face.

-.Eddy, even if he does not believe us. Darkness is...- It was interrupted by the speaker

_**Emergency mission!**_

_**Emergency mission!**_

-Now what? - Says Kazuma. all the adventurers listened to the speakers.

_**All the Adventurers. get together at the main gate as soon as possible! I repeat: All the adventurers gather at the gate as soon as possible!**_

in the guild outside. The civil bell rang inside houses and merchants too. all the adventurers moved towards the main gate of the city. The Eds and Kazuma was in the crowd. They arrived at the main gate. they were all assembled and equipped until the eds and Kazuma look far away at an amount of green dots that can not be identified. Kazuma said confused.

-What happens?. What's next? - Double D sharpens the view and can not grasp it. Eddy prepares his improved escalibur Dagger. Ed was quite excited to face an army. Darkness says with a serious tone.

-Kazuma do not walk away-Kazuma asks Darkness

\- What is an emergency mission? Do monsters attack us? "Eddy and Double D swallowed at the mention of Kazuma. Aqua walking past the people carrying a large basket. And she says to Kazuma.

-Did they not tell you ?. They are cabbages. cabbages! Kazuma. Eddy and Double D looked at Aqua incredulously.

-What?-

-It is impossible that the cabbages are alive- Double D says raising the left eyebrow.

\- Enough of Game! - About Aqua and screaming straight- What are we really facing? -Eddy listens to each adventurer with serious faces.

-This year will be difficult-

-Prepared-

\- the storm is coming - says megumin doing a strange pose. Forward of the group. All the adventurers shouted

-_**To harvest!**_ \- Aqua shouts as well.

"Bring the mayonnaise." Eds and Kazuma's eyes widened and their mouths were open. Ed scream more horrified pointing to the sky.

-FLYING CABBAGES- Eddy and Doble D prepare their personal weapons. Eddy's dagger speaks.

_**[Hello eddy]**_

-Excalibur? -

_**[I see you found your Destiny] **_referring to Darkness. Eddy puts on a smile and said with confidence.

-If I loved the gift you gave me. A maid who will be saved by a handsome man. It's ..- Point to the same-It's Eddy who saves it-I hear the little giggle of Excalibur.

_**[Since you are in a fight against the army of ...]**_ Excalibur looks well at the cabbage hive _**[Cabbage? ... Well, I'm going straight to the point. Since you have your improved weapon that is no longer a small dagger. It's a long knife like the butcher's weapon. So how much in front of a small amount of the army shouts "Multiple Edge blades" that will work. Good luck Eddy]**_

Eddy wields the evolved dagger and went straight to the Repollos army. Aqua explained that the cabbages fly in this world when they are ripe and the time of harvest approaches, they do not let themselves eat without fighting. It is said that they cross the cities, meadow, continent and oceans so that they die in peace and tranquility. Without being eaten in a distant and unknown land. Its fundamental objective that has to catch as much as possible and eat them in exquisite dish. Luna the manager of the guild screams for the cone of voice booster.

-Boys!. began the harvest season of cabbages. The cabbages of this year are first class and we will pay for 10,000 Eris per head! Capture it as much as you can and put it here! - Point to the cells where the guild employees are. Kazuma is still watching the adventurers catching flying cabbage. And on top of Double D and Ed is participating and Eddy when listening to the announcement of the guild that his eyes turned golden. Typical of Eddy. Double D asks Ed to cover it with his Big Shield. Double D invokes the 3 large ice cells. Ed manages to catch flying cabbages. The flying cabbages went by Double D. invoke the ten arrow ice. Eddy was in front of a small amount of cabbage. He use the new "Multiple Edge blade" skill. when shouting the skill. His weapon light blue bright and his body moved by itself. Going towards the group of cabbages. And it cuts a lot. Eddy is surprised by his own ability. And keep participating. In the other part where Kazuma is. Darkness speaks

-Kazuma. This is the opportunity for you to see my skill as a paladin with your own eyes. - Darkness equips his long sword and runs straight towards the cabbages. And attack. But it does not hit the cabbages. Attack again and fail. Again. Leaving poor Kazuma disappointed. Listen to two adventurers screaming. the two remained on the ground inoffensive. They were to receive the blows. Darkness protects them with his body to the two fallen adventurers. The cabbages attack Darkness. She resists the attacks. And says.

\- I can with them! "Stay while you can!" Darkness was still receiving blows. Kazuma cares.

-Darkness your armor! - Darkness's armor was broken for every hit. The two adventurers who were on the ground one shouted.

It's useless!-

-Look alone!

-Don't be stupid- Shouts Darkness. She stretches her both arms.

-Darkness. This ... -Before I say the word. Kazuma's eyes snap open when he sees what he's doing. Darkness is without armor. Only this black shirt. Each cabbage was hitting her on her breasts. And she said.

\- Maybe cress could ... - Take another blow to the chest - Abandon the fallen !? - Cries blushing. Kazuma looks with unbelief. And the adventurers praise him for his chivalry. Darkness's mind screamed. -They are watching me. Those wild men take delight in watching my skin! - Look at the adventurous men - What a shame !. Gross!. I can not resist! - Kazuma's eyes are shocked and he screams in his mind.

-are you enjoying?!!- one of the adventurers was talking about Darkness. Admiring chivalry.

-she got to such extremes to protect him! -

-As a gentleman we must follow his example- Kazuma looks at the adventurers and shouts his mind.

-Do not!. They misinterpret it! - he hears a distant voice screaming.

\- _**ONCE OF LOOKING AT THE BODY. DAMNED PIGS. HELP HER DAMN!**_ \- Kazuma looks at a distant figure that is running with the shining weapon and he was cutting every cabbage he saw on his way. And he recognized the figure was Eddy. And Kazuma's mind screams.

\- Not you too! - Eddy ran towards Darkness. And he shouted many times

-_**Multiple Edge Blade!**_ \- Cut another group- _**Multiple Edge Blade!**_ \- and get to Darkness and get in front of her taking the place. And the shout to Darkness .: Darkness takes the wounded out of here I'll take care of them. - Another group of cabbage came - _**Multiple Edge Blade!**_ \- Attach multiple to the flying Repollos The adventurers looked at the small one and said.

-What does that little brat do to protect the paladin-

Look the attacks are like Swordsman-

-But with a butcher knife? -

-That child if he has courage- The Kazuma mind screamed.

-Only because he is ... -stopping his mouth and trying to get his tear out. Megumin speaks loudly.

"Nothing or no one can oppose my lethal explosive magic-Megumin prepares the staff. And Kazuma screams the mind with the impacted face.

\- Now we have another problem! - While Megumin sang the spell. Darkness shouted at Eddy.

-hey. Let me take care of myself-

-I'm not going to let you ...- Eddy looks at Darkness who was blushing and smiling with pleasure. Eddy's eyes blinked twice. Eddy asks Darkness- Hey miss why are you smiling? - Darkness scream of pleasure.

-I'm a Knight it's my duty to protect the fallen and that I was looking for its! - Eddy asked sweating his forehead. And his hand trembled.

-Were you looking for these cabbages to hit you? -

-Yeah-she was screaming excited

-And you also wanted to join our group to do the same to the monsters hitting you? -

"Yes!" Eddy's eyes widened in terror. Inside his mind was the image of his dream that dreamed of Darkness as his wife about to kiss. Create a crack and break seeing how it really is. Eddy screamed so loud that the adventurerslistened.

_**-is it reaaaaaaaaally aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**_

Eddy's clothes change color to white. And its tall hairs fall out and it also changes color. His pupils left one and his face turned pale. And let go of the Excalibur. And he fell on his back. Kazuma with the adventurers. The adventurers look at Eddy.

-That kid fainted-

-why he scream with the paladin- Kazuma's mind screamed.

-he found she's reality and it broke! - Kazuma looks at Megumin who finished the spell and shouts.

-_**Explosion!**_ \- shoots out from the tip of a long cane. The explosion causes flying and burning to the cabbages and also the adventurers. Even Darkness screaming with pleasure. Eddy's body still had consciousness and looking at Darkness screaming with pleasure. His mind said.

-With that she is my destiny and the woman of my dream. Actually, she is a MASOQUIST - he closes his eyes and loses consciousness.

_**Returning to the present**_

Everyone in the guild was eating the cabbages. Megumin and Aqua congratulate Darkness for keeping the cabbages. Double D and Kazuma looked at Eddy who is in a state of depression. All his body is all white. Double D sigh.

-All fault of her-

-Yes. But you can recover the sense- Double D denied the head. -Depends on the inside of his head-

Eddy is sitting with his eyes half open. With lost sight. The Excalibur tried to encourage.

_**[Come on eddy. Animate]**_ Eddy said nothing. _**[I know it was too much for you] **_He does not say anything_** [At least you have your friends who support and worry you] **_He does not say. The escalibur sighed _**[There is a way to change]**_ Eddy's eyes open small. _**[You have to change the future. If you want to have the best future of yours. I hope you cheer up. Goodbye]**_. The knife stopped shining. The colors of Eddy slowly returns normal. And his pupils come back. Kazuma and Double D approach Eddy.

-Eddy. Friend I know you had a feeling as you know- Kazuma scratches his head back. Double D also says

-That's why I made you faint two or maybe one. So you would not remember anything-Aqua. Megumin and Darkness near Eddy's table.

-What happens Eddy is like this after the explosion of Megumin- Says Aqua and Megumin knew what was happening. Darkness pulled Eddy's table closer. And he sat in front of him. And she says with a smile.

-I know you tried to help me. But I thank you - giving a radiant smile. Eddy's body trembles and mutters something.

-Future? ... Future? ... change? ...- Clench his fist- Destiny? ...- Grits his teeth very hard. And He rises suddenly and jumps landing the table. And she cries crying her eyes crying in blood and shouts before all the adventurers of the guild

I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE FUTURE!

Everyone was stunned. And look at Darkness with fury and point with your finger.

-TU- while crying to blood.-BE PREPARED. BECAUSE SOME DAY YOU WILL REPAIR THE DAY THAT YOU KNOW ME. DARKNESS- look around your group - AND I WILL BE SUPER SUCCESSFUL TO HAVE IT TO OUR TEAM WITH A SACK OF USEFUL MEAT THAT WILL SERVE US AS A HUMAN SHIELD OR MAYBE. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHJAJA- Laughs maniacally. Kazuma and Double D looked around the guild. Afraid of the scene he did. Megumin and Aqua had the look of Disgust. While darkness was still happy to receive verbal words that was the most. Double D and Kazuma tried to calm Eddy out of his Madness. Eddy took out the Excalibur and pointed to Darkness. And I scream with fury - PREPARE TO FEEL THE TRUE PAIN OF YOUR LIFE- Eddy started shouting the Skill. Until his Knife started emitting Light-_**Deep Lethal**_-was interrupted by Double D use the skill.

-_**Paralyzing shock**_\- Electrocute to Eddy. He is passed out. Double D floated his temple. And Kazuma crossing his arms. Ed took Eddy to the barn. The group sat down again at the table. Kazuma sighed. And his mind said.

-I would not have reasons to reject it if it was someone normal. It is beautiful. But his nature gave Eddy a psychological blow. he was almost going to kill her. That would increase more problems. She is a masochist. Look at Darkness.

-You know Kazuma. As Eddy said . Do not hesitate to use me as bait and human shield from today .- shows the sensual look to Kazuma and Double D that freezes to be seen .- If I do something that hinders the group. scold me with severity that gave me yesterday with Double D and Ed. Or but Eddy and you. I could even sacrifice myself like Kamikaze.- His crotch shudders- I shudder at the simple fact of imagining it. It will be a pleasure to work with you- Show the smile.

_**leave me the comments. If Darkness paired with Eddy. Another pairing with the other Eds. name me the right partner. thanks for reading the third chapter.**_


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Free days and a Dullahan arrives

Eddy was standing in front of a church. Look at his appearance was dressed in tuxedo to see him screams impacted and look at the door of the church that shows that there are people inside. He knew what he would expect. the attempt to move away from the place. and he began to say the same.

-NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. I do not want a future like that.go to hell everyone and I'm leaving-

He walked towards the bars of the churches. When passing the bars, the crowd of people who were the adventurers of the guild was found. They rushed towards Eddy. they tie him all over his body, even cover him with tape in his mouth and take him to the altar where the bride was. Eddy opened his eyes suddenly. He listened to the wedding guests who were known. It was his group and his friends.

-Congratulations Eddy. I hope you make her happy- It was Double D sounding her nose. while she cries like a mother who is watching her son get married.

-I wish you the best friend- it was Kazuma with a normal tone.

-Bendigo to that newly married couple- says Aqua drinking his liquor.

-Felicities- Megumin says in a normal tone.

-long life. with Husband and Wife- Ed says screaming while throwing grains of rice.

The adventurers / guests arrived at the altar carrying the poor bound Eddy. He leaves it in front of the bride. The bride hid her face with a veil. Eddy wanted to flee but could not get rid of the bonds. The priest raises both arms.

-We are gathered in the house of the Lord to celebrate the union between the two young hearts.-

The bride takes out the veil. Darkness was the bride. and Eddy wanted to scream in horror. but I cant. the tape covered his mouth. The priest asks Eddy.

-Eddy Sampson. you accept Darkness as your legitimate wife.

Eddy wanted to refuse. just shaking the head of denial. the priest looks at Darkness. Eddy, hope he gave him the rejection response. the priest asked Darkness.

-You accept Eddy Sampson as your legitimate husband-

-Yes. I accept- Darkness cried with joy and showed a big lazy smile to Eddy. He made Eddy want to run away. The priest shouts the whole church.

I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE. CAN KISS THE BRIDE

Eddy's eyes cried cascading. His face was dragged by force. it was the hands of Darkness who held both cheeks and she says with Lazciva smile.

-It's time- she approached his face to kiss him. Eddy was about to scream loudly.

**_In the barn_**

Eddy gets up from the hay screaming in horror at the nightmare.

**_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!

Eddy gasps in sweat and looks around. He is in the barn. the sigh of relief. he gets up and splashes his face in the bucket of water. Ed and Doble D was not in the stable and neither was Aqua and Kazuma. The Dwarf wears his clothes of his world. and puts a big smile.

-Today will be a great day. What happened yesterday was not real. nor that masochistic blonde exists in this world. It is not my destiny. everything was an illusion.-

Eddy trusted his own word a lot. but he did not expect what was to come in the guild.

**_In the guild_**

Double D. Ed and Kazuma is sitting at the table eating breakfast. Kazuma looks at the empty chair. It was the one that sat Eddy and asks Double D.

-Hey you did not wake up Eddy-

-What happened yesterday night. I suppose he's going to wake up in the afternoon or maybe at night? "

Double D talked while reading a book of beasts. They heard the door open. It was Eddy with his very personality. and the table near Kazuma and his two friends approaches.

-They expected me-

Kazuma and Double D cares about Eddy's personality. and because he is happy.

-Eddy is fine-

I ask Double D. Eddy answers well.

-I'm quite well. I dreamed a terrible dream-

Double D and Kazuma looked at each other. and it murmurs.

-Don't tell me that Eddy-

The Double D head nods.

-What did you dream Eddy?

I ask Double D. Eddy answers nervously with fear.

\- I dreamed that there was a woman of my dream who would be my wife. I thought I woke up from my dream. but the real nightmare began. She was a blonde with horse hair and dressed in armor. but in the depths of it ... I do not want to mention-

Double D and Kazuma suffered and their mind said. Kazuma said.

(With what Eddy thinks was a nightmare yesterday, I do not want to imagine how he would react if he is real)

-It's a relief that there is not that blonde-

listen to the steps. behind Eddy's back. He hears a familiar voice that made him tremble.

-Good morning Eddy-

Eddy turns his head slowly. and look at Darkness. Eddy's eyes widened trembling. I was tempted to draw his knife to stab Darkness. instead. I look at Kazuma and Double D with trembling eyes.

-Do not tell me. who let her into our group- Pointing to Darkness. Kazuma and Double D nodded. Eddy sighed annoyed. He stood up and stared at Darkness and said.

-If you approach 1 meter away from me. I'll make you mincemeat- threaten Darkness. patting the Excalibur that had kept in the waist. and he sits in front of Kazuma and Double D and said seriously.

-So it was not a dream- Double D and Kazuma nodded their heads. and Eddy sighed angrily.

-If you make yourself feel better. Ed picked up the cabbage that you caught yesterday. and you also won a good amount of Eris- Double D says. and Eddy said with a happy tone with bright eyes

-Where's my money- Double D takes out the bag of money and gives it to Eddy. Double D says the amount of money that I earn. that made Eddy open his mouth in surprise. hear a distant cry. the group looks at the two people. It was Luna and Aqua. the goddess told the manager about the cabbages.

-I demand an explanation! -she grabbed Luna's shirt collar. and she says.

-you brought are most of the lettuces-

-What did with them. They have to do something to the respect-

-I bet 100 thousand Eris that Aqua asks us to lend you money- Eddy said smiling as he saw his big bag of money. Aqua looks at Kazuma and The Eds.

-Guys ~ I was wondering how much money they earned on our last mission? - Kazuma and the eds said the amount they won.

750 thousand eris- Eddy said hugging his bag

-830 thousand eris- Ed said hitting his pocket

-830 thousand eris- said Double D.

-1 million eris- Kazuma said. The three girls surprised the large amount that the boys won. Aqua stares at the four boys. with the eyes that shone a small intense of light and moving the fingers.

-We win a small fortune- said all the boys. except Ed. Double D managed to catch cabbages with Ed's cooperation and that divided the fortune between them. and Eddy took charge attacking masses of the cabbages with his new ability. and Kazuma used the new thief skill. They won many experiences to the four. Aqua approaches Kazuma with the intention of lending him the money

-Kazuma-Sama I've been thinking about it for a long time. Are you ... well ... More or less great-

-If it does not make you from the heart, do not invent-

-It's not going to work- Eddy muttered, mocking Aqua.

-It is sincere Aqua.- Double D said scolding. Aqua breaks the feigned smile and pulls and grabs Kazuma's arms. and screams praying.

-Kazuma! I thought my reward would be huge so I spent all my money! - Point out where the two men looked like deicuentes. one who was licking his dagger and another with his arms crossed looking at Aqua .- and since I expected to earn so much. I have an account of 200 thousand Eris in the bar !.

\- what does it matter to me!. You came up with the brilliant idea of not sharing the reward! -

-do not remember. since the step of the cabbages came - Eddy says to Aqua.

-That's what you said- Double D says.

-That was because I thought I was going to win- Kazuma pushes Aqua's face. -Please, lend me the money. enough to pay my debts. and Eddy and Double D also help me! - Kazuma gets up from the chair.

\- Shut up goddess useless. I will use this money to stop living in the stables-

-Kazuma is right. I'm fed up living in the dirty barn- Double D says and gets up from the chair

-I also. I want to sleep a decent bed- Eddy also gets up from the chair.

-I'm going to the bathroom- Ed says. Aqua gave him the idea. and she says wagging her waist.

-It is true. You are all boys Sometimes I feel like I hear and stir both sides of me during the night Eddy and Kazuma. Surely they want privacy. - That made Eddy and Kazuma impact. and it will cause a big blush. Kazuma covers Aqua's mouth. and scream

-Very well!. I get it!. we'll lend you the money-

**_5 minutes later._**

Kazuma and Eddy loaned the money. 100 thousand eris for Kazuma and another hundred thousand for Eddy. Aqua hugs the bag of money and said.

-we are a great team. How cute is friendship-Aqua gives a purse to the lender. Eddy and Kazuma stared in disbelief.

**_The next day_**

Eddy is dressed in the dark yellow shirt and black pants. The right shoulder is worn with leather shoulder pads. and his both arms are wearing black steel wristbands.

Double D is dressed in the long dark blue tunic like a magician. his black hat was still there.

Ed is dressed in torso armor and both bronze shoulder pads. and his long shirt is dark green. **_(NA: Kazuma's dress is the same if they watched the anime)_**

The three girls said at the same time.

-Oooh-

-It's basic. but I learned a spell. I hope to go on adventures without a shield. like a magical swordsman- Kazuma says.

-I will be the magician of any element. I learned several basic spells from my grimoire. -

-I will be the paladin squire. I have an incredible strength and I can throw shield like captain america-The three girls tilts the head confused. the three guys knew what Ed was talking about

-Capitan American? - The girls looked at Eddy who was waiting for what kind of adventurers would be. Eddy answered grudgingly.

-Swordsman. whatever is-

-now they are true adventurers- says megumin.

-Only you say in a mature way- says Aqua.

-for we do a hunting mission- before saying. Megumin hugs his magic cane-and makes it a bunch of wimpy monsters. I want to try and release my new cane!

Do not. Let's go for a super strong monster with contudent attacks! "Darkness says, breathing in the emotion.

Do not. Let's make a profitable mission. how I pay my debts. I should not worry about the food! Aqua says with a determined look. Eddy. Double D and Kazuma looked at her with pity and her mind said.

-Not agree nothing- Kazuma's mind. Double D I talk to the girls.

-Today the giant toads are in the mating season. so there are more dozens outside the city- Megumin and Aqua exclaimed

-Not that!-

-why not? - Darkness asked.

-It's because the two were marked for life being covered with slime of toads- Kazuma said watching Aqua and Megumin trembling with fear and shaking their heads.

-baba cover? -

-Does it excite you? - Eddy said raising his eyebrow.

"No," said darkness, looking elsewhere. his face is light blush.

The group went to find the missions available. but they found high level missions.

"There are only high-risk missions!" Kazuma exclaimed.

\- It is impossible there should be more missions! - Eddy exclaimed.

-Oh dear- said Double D.

Let's go to that. A mission to kill the beast called Black Fang! -Darkness pointing to the poster.

-Do not. do not. do not. I am very young and handsome to die in this suicide mission - said Eddy crossing his arms

-Forget this. forget it- says Kazuma.

-What happened here? - says Double D. Back of the group. the manager of the guild called Luna tells the group.

-I'm very sorry.- the group looks at Luna.- one of the leaders of the demon king army settled near the city.-

-Eh?! - the whole group. except Ed.

-Of course the weak monsters of the neighborhoods went to look for shelters and for that reason there is very little work.- Luna said with a face of pity.

-Go ...- Kazuma said disappointed tone.

-I did not expect it- Eddy said rubbing his temple.

-There are no monsters for Ed- said Ed pointing to himself.

-I suppose we take a few days off to wait for some decent missions- Double D said

**_POV by Edd_**

I was in the library. collecting information from my grimoire. I had unknown languages that I could not read this script. I only found a story about the legend about a hero who disappeared 20 years ago. and also a mysterious man who is rumored a lot about him. That got my attention. that he killed the generals of the devil king army. his name of the missing hero was called the celestial swordsman and the assassin of generals of the demon king. it was called the Swordsman Demon that was one of the generals. both had unknown names. I was already getting frustrated by looking for the writing of my grimoire. I left the library. It was already afternoon. when I passed the streets. something called my attention. I saw a store of magic items. I heard that there are magic objects. Maybe I'm looking for something that I'm looking for. I went into the store and found a beautiful woman who was dressed in purple tunic and had light brown hair. and his chest are huge. I got a little nervous and embarrassed. and she welcomed me.

-You are welcome. Dear gentleman, "said the woman. and I recover my composure.

-Good afternoon. I heard that it was Axel's only known store. I would like you to show me the objects. miss...-

-Wiz. Call me Wiz. There are most of the objects that you want to see-

-Well, I would like to reinforce my magic and I also wanted to ask you- I take out my grimoire and I put it on the counter- about this grimoire- I looked into Wiz's eyes that they widened and she said stammering.

-Where did you get it. - Wiz, I wonder? and I raise my eyebrow. and if I tell him that I am from another world and he gave me the grimoire for a god. so I decided to talk.

You would believe me if I told you. "Wiz's head nodded quickly. I told him everything. except I did not say that Aqua is a goddess. Wiz was reading the grimoire and read the pages that the writing could not understand. and I ask him what writing is.

-It's a letter from the demon kingdom- Wiz answered. and I'm shocked and I look at the grimoire. she cares about me. - I know what impacts you about this. but there is something I want to confess. since you told me- she took the breath and answered - I am a lich and Ex-Leaders of the army of demon king- I am surprised enough. the ex-leader of the demon king being quite close. she shakes her hand-I'm not a bad person. how do you think! please do not tell anyone- she looks at me with yellow eyes shining. and I felt my heart beat fast and seeing the beauty close to me. I recover my composure and said.

\- Okay, Wiz. but you will teach me how to read the grimoire's lyrics- She shows me the smile and asks me.

-What is your name?-

-Eddward Vincent. but call me Double D- and so we start the new friendship.

**_POV of Eddy._**

I was out of town. Take out my adventurer card. and the Excalibur told me.

[**_Eddy. how many points do you have?]_**

-I have 12 points- while I look at my card. The Excalibur told me.

**_[increases sword handling by inverting 3. and defending long swords by inverting 3. It also increases speed by 3 and attacks 3]_**

why all of spades. but I can't use the swords-

[**_You knew that I can evolve. is killing the monsters]_**

-How many monsters I have to kill and that you will evolve the next-

**_[I evolved the short sword like Kazuma's. You are left killing 5 monsters. since in the event you killed most cabbages and that helped you improve your levels]_**

look around to look for more nearby monsters. fortunately I found the giant frogs nearby. and I started to smile. I started attacking the frogs using my skill

**_Deep lethal cutting! _**Advance towards the frog. brandishing my excalibur-Knife shining the intense light. and cut the torso. look at the frog. He fell slowly. my body became heavy. and kneel.

**_[the "Deep lethal cutting" consumes more mana from your body and fatigue you. You will have to use the "Multiple Edge Blades". there you can use less of your mana]_**

I stood up. I went to eliminate another one. The giant frog expelled its tongue to trap me. I dodge it and go straight screaming the skill

-**_Multiple Edge blades_**\- attacked several blows to the torso of the frog. the frog was still intact. under his head and opened his mouth to eat me. I went out backwards. something broke down on my feet. The frog's head appeared coming out of the ground. biting half of my lower body. try to stab the frog's lips. I did not let go I heard a feminine scream.

Eddy. Hold on, I'm going to save you! - Look in the direction from which it came. It was Darkness running towards me. because she is here. Darkness took out his long sword and started attacking the frog that had me holding my lower body by the mouth of the frog. She did not realize there was another frog that cut her tongue. and I swallow it to Darkness. I knew what was going to happen. and I asked Excalibur if I can use the Deep lethal cutting again.

**_[You can use three times a day]_**

Better! - cover my nose. I let the frog swallow me and take me to the stomach like I did on the first day of hunting. come inside the stomach scream.

-**_Deep lethal cutting! _**\- I opened the stomach and I went inside the body of the frog. I looked at the frog that had Darkness. I sighed annoyed. shout another skill. and I pray that he will not cut off his head. Take out Darkness. I looked in disbelief seeing the blond woman smiling excitedly. slime cover all over his body. she said.

-With that way it feels covered in slobber- Look shaking your head. and I sighed.

-You okay? - Darkness gets up and says with a sastifecha smile.

-All right- Darkness shows me the thumb up.

-How did you know I was out of town? -

-Well, I followed you. I was curious because you left the city. to hunting giant frog without your friends- I looked at Darkness and said in a bad way.

-I do not need someone to save me. and especially you. since you tried to save me but instead you were swallowed and enjoyed it. I lie or not? - Look at the expression of darkness.

\- At least try to save you. Although your words are so hard- my eyes opened suddenly. That woman is enjoying. I want to get away from her. it irritates me inside because inside my head I hear laughing with laughter. it's Excalibur. I looked back at the other distant frogs.

**_[You only have 2. you can not use the "Deep lethal cutting" anymore. you'll have to use your head]_**

I thought how I have to defeat the two remaining frogs. look at Darkness. I had an idea. I put on an evil smile

**_[Do not tell me that...]_**

-Yes, I said without hesitation.- Darkness I can ask you a favor is something you're going to like- Darkness looked at me with a passionate and excited look. I said to distract the frogs. Darkness accepted without hesitation. look at Darkness from afar fleeing from the frog. so wait for the frog to eat it as it happened with Aqua and Megumin. the frog came to grab Darkness. I took the opportunity and shouted the ability. -_**Multiple Edge blades**-_ attack on the head. cutting the lower jaw several times. the frog let Darkness look at me. the frog expels the tongue. I shout the ability back. Multiple Edge blades - cutting the tongue to pieces. The frog squeaked in pain. and jump over the head and stab between the eyes. the frog fell. I looked at Darkness who was sitting and enjoying herself. I look with contempt. I can not believe I almost took quite seriously in my dream. for me I'm never going to marry her. and I told him if I could continue. She got up as if nothing and told me I could continue. she is quite happy.

5 minutes later.

I was already tired. I was sitting on the grass. Darkness was sitting next to mine. Take out my weapon. Excalibur told me.

-**_say "Evolve Light Sword" -_**

-**_Evolve Light Sword _**"- my weapon began to emit the bright light that made me blind my eyes, when I stop shining, my hand became heavy, look at my weapon, it is not a dagger or a butcher's knife. Small as the gladiator's, there were two small red crystals on the handle, Darkness looked at me with surprised eyes.

-That weapon of yours turned into a small sword- Darkness looks at the sword. I raise the sword up. but it was hard for me to raise the sword. It was not very heavy anymore. I slowed down my speed. -You should exercise your arms to raise your sword -Look at Darkness. she approached me and touched my arms. my face lightly blushed. I have to admit that it is beautiful that the other girls with no way out. She massages my arms muscle. -You need to relax you could tense your muscles. If you want, I'll lend you my weights or else you can come my mansion from my family. I have a training room- I started thinking. Never in my past life did I invite a girl's house. but Darkness invites me. I sighed because Kazuma told me he is a good person. so accept the offer. that from this day I will be training my body to be able to handle the new sword of Excalibur well.

**_POV of Ed._**

I was disappointed about the missions that I can participate. walking through the woods. I wanted to face a dragon or a giant beast. But Double D told me that I was not ready to take a chance. although Double D and Eddy had things to do. I started exploring because he missed my family and my toasted bread. since I do not understand the reality that is around me. I do not take seriously and I also think well on things. the only thing I take seriously is like watching the series of monsters, zombies, vampires. I would like to be ready as Double D and Eddy. look around I went pretty deep in the woods. I do not remember where it came from. look something bright red. I approached and heard a female voice that heard low.

-Listen to my request ..- I approached and listened a little.-I want a ...- until I tripped something. I passed through the bush and fell on the circle that shone red and look forward. She was a young woman with dark brown hair, with two long strands at the sides of her face, tied at the end with red ribbons. It has a brooch with a red ribbon. Her suit consists of a white shirt collar, a black suit with puffed shoulders that leaves a neckline, a pink skirt and a belt, pink stockings and brown boots. she was closing her eyes and shouted the last one. "I want a real friend" they emitted red rays all over the red circle and they attacked me. I felt burn inside and what hurt me most was my brain. I wanted to scream in pain but he would not let me. and I collapsed. when my eyes closed slowly. the girl opened her eyes. and she gets scared and approaches me.

\- You're fine! .- I closed my eyes. and I lost consciousness

**_30 minutes later_**

I open my eyes. and I'm lying down. my head feels soft. There was a bag under my head. and look for another side there was a campfire. My brain worked well. but there was something different in my perspective. I no longer fantasize about monsters. nor do I say any pretty ridiculous phrase. and why I'm thinking clearly clearly. I heard something. It was the same young girl who brought something. she told me with a relieved smile.

-You woke up- I blinked several times. and now that I see well. I did not realize she was beautiful. why my heart is beating like crazy. why I feel uncomfortable. I was not like that since the neighborhood lived. and now it's starting to scare me from my strange change. I look at my body if I see something abnormal. everything is in order. the girl asks me- are you okay-

-Yes I'm fine- answer well. I used to answer aloud. and now I speak normal. I'm already starting to think a lot. and the girl asked me.

You came from the underworld. You accepted my request to be my friend - I looked at the girl confusedly. I understand she thinks she made an invocation. she had red eyes that shone that looked hopeful. I already understand perfectly how it feels Double D. Eddy and Kazuma being close to a girl. I never felt this kind of feeling. so I got up. I told him honestly.

-I am not from the underworld. I was just walking through the woods. until I met you on top of the big circle. because you would be invoking an underworld being-The girl looked the other way. I stare at him.

-I just wanted a friend- She replied timidly. I showed my smile and I said.

-I'm Ed. I can be your friend. Nice to meet you. I raise my hand. she gets a little nervous. she gives me a handshake.

-I'm Yunyun. It will be a pleasure to be your friend. Look at the red eyes. They reminded me of Megumin. Well, I do not care. since I became a new friend.

**_POV of Kazuma_**

I started doing daily routine about 5 weeks ago. accompanying Megumin by casting his explosive magic spell at the abandoned castle. Aqua endeavored to sell her lettuce. Darkness went to lift weights for a while to the property of his family. and the Eds. Eddy for strange reason was with Darkness 4 times a week to lift weights. Double D went daily to the place where the magic shop is. and Ed's behavior for the first time he bathes. that made Double D and Eddy scare. while I watched being destroyed, turning it into ruin. although I noticed the explosion of megumin. It's the quality. I gave 87 points. When I returned to the barn. on the outside of the barn Eddy was lifting his sword vertically. and at the entrance of the barn is Double D reading some pairs of books. between the barn is Ed cleaning the shield. I already lie down in the hay. Aqua appeared with a large bowl of food. She tells me that they were leftovers of food. I sighed and told him that we can not defeat the demon king. I told the truth that the true hero is going to occupy that deserves the glory. and she ended up crying.

-not say that!. I can never go home! -

-Guard those lines when you guide the hero as the goddess you are. while you hold the demon king until the hero can fend for himself. Useless who knows tricks for parties! - Aqua breaks crying heavily. the Eds arrived where the two were because of Aqua's whining. I continued explaining: - Given the situation, we should look for a profitable way to earn a living. Finally teach me the only thing that can rescue you from you: your healing magic- Aqua reneged shaking his head. while I cried.

-Do not! Everything except my healing magic!

-Kazuma what did you do with Aqua- Double D I wonder? I answered the pure truth.

-Hey, Aqua. stop crying and be useful at least instead of improving your futile party skills- Eddy said repressing Aqua. she kept crying hard more. Double D approached Aqua. and patted the back. Aqua looked at Double D with cascading eyes. Double D showed a smile.

-Although it is useless. I do not care. you're just like that- Aqua's eyes came out in a typhoon of tears crying harder.

**_in the guild with the whole group gathered_**

-Don't take away my only reason for being- she covered her face under her arms on the table. crying hard. while she said to Kazuma, Eddy and Double D in.: evil. Ogres terrible Tyrants

-Boys. their reprieves are quite hurtful to mourn a girl- Megumin said frowning.

-If they have enough stress. One of you can give me a hurtful words- Darkness says grabbing his arm. and putting a little smile

-hey hey we just tell him the truth-Eddy says crossing his arms.

-You make us look like the bad guys. but it was unintentionally- Says Double D. I look at Aqua looking askance and hide his face again and cry back. That damn goddess.

-Adventurers. take arms gather at the gate of the city! - Listen to Luna's scream. all the adventurers and even my group. We went to the gate.

in the gate of the city of Axel

When we arrived. We found a person who did not have a head. that is mounted on a horse without a head. the rider is on the hill. One of the adventurers said.

-This is quite serious- The eds said confused.

-What is it? -Eddy said putting his hand on the sword handle

-Why the rider and the horse have no heads- Double D sharpened sight

"Is the boss?" Ed said. The headless horseman said in a thick voice. He had his head on his arm.

-**_I'm one of the leaders of the demon king's army that moved to a castle recently_**-

-It's a Dullahan- Darkness said. I was surprised by what the Dullahan said he is one of the leaders of the army. the Dullahan was shaking with anger. and his voice said angry.

-**_Day after day. after day. day after !. Who is the moron who has been casting spells of explosive magic at my castle! -_** Dullahan's horse stands on two legs. in the gray sky causes thunder. One of the leaders of the army already had us in our sights. The adventurers and even the Eds looked at Megumin. she became nervous and I look for another person who is a redhead who is also a magician.

-What why I- she looks around- I do not use explosive magic. I'm still an apprentice. I swear it was not me! Believe me please! - She became very nervous being watched by everything. I looked at megumin she was also trembling with fear. I know who is responsible. It is megumin. cover my face for a moment. Darkness said the name. and I opened my eyes to Megumin passing the crowd. Do not tell me you're going to face Dullahan. she walked calmly. but he maintained his composure. she stopped walking and looked at Dullahan from afar.

-**_You were you_**.- he said in a low voice- **_are you the moron who has besieged my castle daily with his magic ?! If you know that I work for the demon king and you are looking for a fight, go to the castle and attack me head on! If you do not have guts, stay shaking at home! Tell me, what's the unjustified harassment ?! Do not get puffed up just because you ignore the city of weaklings! It does not give you the right to blow up my castle day after day!_** -The Dullahan pointed the finger accusing Megumin .- Are you crazy or what?!.

\- My name is Megumin. the archmage who controls the explosive magic! - makes a pose of Chunni. There was a small pause. the Dullahan said confused.

-**_ What is that of "Megumin" ?. Are you kidding me?!-_**

Nno! I am a crimson demon, the best magician in the city! My constant spells of explosive magic were to get you out of hiding! - He lowers his hat for a moment and looks up- fell in my trap and came to the city without company. Your luck runs out! - The adventurers lost their breath. except your group. I asked Darkness "Since when he turned it into a strategy" Darkness answered me

-And if that was not enough. She said she is the best magician in the city-

-She improvised without realizing- said Double D. placing her hand on her chin. - You said that the crimson demons are intelligent in the lineage - I and Darkness attend with the head. look at Eddy. but I'm curious. Eddy is talking with his sword. I looked back Megumin and Dullahan.

**_I Seem right. I did not come to this city to mess with weaklings. I'll probably use the castle for a while longer, but do not use your explosive magic again, okay? _**"Dullahan turned his back on Megumin. she answers by denying.

-Do not. my species dies if it does not release its explosive magic at least once a day-

-**_Hey! It's the first time I hear such a thing !. Do not invent !. You say you will not stop using your explosive magic ?! I may have given my body to the devil. but I was a gentleman. I'm not interested in ending weaklings, but ..._**\- Megumin smiles and says.

-Sure yourself while you can.- She looks back at most of the adventurer- Master! It's your turn! - he yells at Aqua from afar. Double D and Me.

-is serious-Double D watching Aqua

-Hey ..- Kazuma closes his eyes for a moment.

-I have no choice- Aqua said. Double D and I were a "WHAT?" Aqua started to run and said- Even if you are one of their leaders. You were very unlucky to have met with me! I can not accept decent missions because of you. Tell me are you ready? - She prepares her white cane. the Dullahan laughs a small laugh.

-**_Well well. An archpriest? I'm at the top of the ranks of the demon king's army. the weak priestess of this wretched city could never purify me. I know ... what if I make that little crimson demon suffer in the meantime? -_** The Dullahan raises his arm and emits a dark aura on his arm and points to Megumin-!**_ I sentence you to death! You will die in a week from now!_** \- Throw a dark magic to Megumin. I felt a fast wind. and look at my side. Eddy

-**_Celestial shield! _**\- look where Megumin was. She was behind eddy with new sword that shone. I looked at Eddy's eyes. It was different before it was brown. but now it's golden. his voice was different.

-**_You did not change anything. Beldia ..._**\- Eddy said in a different voice and showed a smile. Dullahan is shocked. Beldia pointed at Eddy, trembling with fear.

**_-Don't tell me you're ...-_**

**_-Yes. I am the celestial swordsman-_** Eddy said with golden eyes that shone. staring at beldia.

**_5 minutes before_****_Eddy's POV_**

I was looking at Dullahan. Megumin confessed to Dullahan. I heard a voice from Excalibur.

**_[i know this guy.]_**

-You know him? - ask the Excalibur

**_[yes. I know him. It's Beldia. face me once with my host. and we beat him. ]_**

-I was not the only one-

**_[No. you are the second host. before I lost my greatest power from my host and do not forget that I am a swordsman spirit]_**

You were human-

**_[It was. but now I do not want to talk about this. you have to face him]_**

-What?. Let them face me! - I exclaimed

**_[Do it now. or else your partner is going to be damned] _**look back to dullahan. Aqua ran where Megumin was.**_ [Or both. face and show me your training fruits that you had training a month ago. ] I_** started trembling with fear. and sweated.

-Do not. she looked for it- I denied flatly. Excalibur grunted angrily.

**_[I told you I'm a spirit. but I did not tell you that I can own you. leave it to me]_**

-Who ..- I felt that my head got something. My body moved by itself at high speed. I wanted to stop. but he would not let me. I did not have control I just watched my body being moved like a puppet. after receiving the impact. My lips moved by itself saying but with a different voice. It was Excalibur

**_-You did not change anything. Beldia-_****_Excalibur owned Eddy. to face his old enemy._****_Write me the comments. and set [Continue] and [Favorite]._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **_celestial swordsman and adventurers Vs Beldia Part 1_**

**_POV of Kazuma_**

look at Eddy. He said his real name. the Dullahan identified Beldia. I thought that Eddy is planning. but his voice was different.

-**_You did not change anything. Beldia_**\- Eddy inflated the chest. his lip formed a mocking smile. I looked at Beldia, who was shaking a little nervously and pointed her finger at Eddy.

-**_Don't tell me you're_**-

-**_Yes ... I'm the celestial swordsman_**\- He answer . the adventurers were left without breath. each of them said.

-The celestial swordsman I thought was myth-

-but like ... If he disappeared 20 years ago-

I was confused. and ask Darkness about the celestial swordsman.

-The celestial Swordsman. He was the hero of the capital but rumors that came from the cult Eris said he was sent by the gods. his real name was unknown. He was the one who faced the demon king army. his last fight was with the demon king in person. There came a terrible result that the demon king was still alive. the body of the celestial swordsman disappeared. the only thing they found was their shattered white cape along with their broken sword. all the moral of the country was broken down. and they lost hope. some believed that the celestial swordsman is dead. and most had the hope that he was still alive. his sword disappeared by magic art thathad kept in the relics room that had impenetrable security. The cult of Eris had the faith that that sword was carried by the gods. was going to give the other hero in the future.- I was quite surprised. I looked at Eddy had golden eyes looking at Beldia.

**_It's impossible! ... the celestial Swordsman died 20 years ago -_**

\- **_Calm ... Calm ... you want us to play for a while with our swords as in the old days _**\- Arches back. and the Excalibur rests on the shoulder. back Megumin said in a whisper

-What are you doing, Eddy? to these steps you will die-

-**_Quiet ... little girl. You already did enough. leave that to me -_**

-**_You're going to regret little imposter_**-

-**_I will show you that I am not an impostor._**\- He raises his sword and points to Beldia and said in a mocking tone- "**_Come on!"_**

Beldia furiously dismounts the horse and runs towards Eddy (Possessed). the dwarf shows one teasing teeth and runs towards Beldia. The two swords clash. Eddy dodges the vertical hit and jumps avoiding horizontal cutting. he mocks

-**_What happens Beldia? you're old enough to hit the blows ... - _**Eddy possessed sticks his tongue out. and Beldia growls angry.

\- **_Shut up, impostor scum. _**\- Beldia brandishes the sword and hits Eddy's sword. the adventurers were surprised that the little rookie faced the army leader. they watched the incredible battle. I was surprised. I looked at Eddy who was provoking Beldia. Edd said.

-It's not Eddy-

-As it is not Eddy-

"Did not you notice something strange about Eddy?" I remembered Eddy talking to the little sword. and also the day where the flying cabbages. Eddy was still talking to his dagger before it evolved. I looked back at Eddy. He dodged like a swordsman. Beldia growled annoyed. his patience is over.

\- **_Enough of games. dodge this_**\- Beldia throws her head to the sky. everything froze. Beldia walked slowly towards Eddy frozen. and he said calmly: -**_You should not have made fun of the leader of the army- _**raise his big sword and ready to cut half of the body.

"**_Surprise_**!" Beldia's eyes snap open. Eddy appears on top of Beldia's body. and he screams the skill.

-**_purification of the heavenly_**\- Eddy was in the air making a vertical cut to beldia. Fortunately. the undead eludes him but receives damage to the shoulder. causing severe burns. growls in pain

-**_your sacred sword and the way to fight. no doubt you are-_**

-**_Recidentally you believe me ._**.- Eddy speaks sarcastically -**_It will be much better. get ready because ...-_** Eddy's eyes drastically change the color and wobble the body forward. and grabs his head. Eddy's voice came back. "Get out of my head!" The other voice said on Eddy's lips. "**_You're ridiculing us. so shut up-_**

-**_are you a spirit. _**\- move your head to the left

-**_I'm not a spirit. I'm your worst nightmare-_**Recover your composure. and shows a devilish smile.

-**_But what do you say? Last time I saw you. You were so tall._** Looking at Eddy's height.

-**_Shut up ... let's fight ... I'm hot_**-Stick out your tongue. Beldia disappears and appears behind Eddy. Beldia makes a horizontal cut. and Eddy glides over Beldia and said with a sensual tone: **_Ooooh ~. I know a weak point recently_**-Beldia is confused. the dwarf is behind Beldia. he raise his foot towards

**_Newton's Law in Nuts Break!_**

Hitting the crotch of Beldia. beldia eyes are bagged

**_Imagination of Beldia in a happy place_**

**_{Song Fund: Commodores: Easy}_**

Beldia was dressed in white clothes like a girl. He was swinging. I was happy. in the background was his horse and the undead were throwing flowers at Beldia.

**_{End of the musical background}_****_actually_**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh_**! -Beldia cry of pain. he remained kneeling clutching his crotch. shaking. The adventurers were laughing and I stayed laughing a little. Eddy kneels down to Beldia and says innocently.

**_know I did you wrong. in the past I made you terrible humiliation like mocking your armor and also of your head to put in the lake. for every time we fight. I regret to have passed the terrible humiliation. so ...-_** Eddy possessed helps him lift Beldia. and grabs his head and returns him to Beldia. -**_We will be friends-_**

-**_Really?_**-

"**_No_**." He hits Beldia's crotch again. and falls kneeling. trembling and he spoke every word of anger and pain

-I ... hate ..you...for ... the ... deep ... of ... my ... heart-

"**_That's the way I am ... Your worst nightmare ... Yes ... Yes ... Si-_** Eddy dances victorious in front of Beldia. The adventurers boast Eddy who is winning. Beldia looks at him with hatred. Eddy stops dancing and pulls out his sword. Raise your sword begins to shine. -**_It's a shame ... That you go ... But I'll always remember you ... purification- _**Eddy's eyes change from one back to his color. the confused Eddy looks at Beldia who is kneeling. He starts to sweat with bullets and kneels in front of beldia apologizing several times.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me for life. It was not me! "Belda gets up furious and looks at Eddy. the dwarf gets up and takes out his paper and writes something. and he gives it to Beldia. The Dullahan is snatched from the paper. and read

**_Before you kill me I want to give you the best axel cake that you will be happy for a lifetime_**

"**_Then give it to me_**," Beldia said pleasantly. It was received a cake blow in the face. Beldia cleans her face and her eyes shut furiously. Eddy runs and his eyes fell to the waterfall with a forced smile. Me and the adventurers were stunned by what Eddy did. before he was the brave now he became a coward. Beldia ran furiously brandishing his sword to Eddy. He dodged every attack thanks to his speed.

-**_What's wrong, you're not as brave as you humiliated me!_**

"It was not my fault!" Eddy cried and looked at Aqua. and shout-Aqua uses your old powers. and help me! -

-okay. **_Turn Undead!_** \- Cast a spell on Beldia. and it causes an intense brightness. Beldia screams in pain rolling across the floor. Aqua looked at Beldia. and then I look at Eddy.

\- Hey, Eddy. It did not work!

\- It seemed effective to me. Hit him with another! "Eddy shouted as he walked away from Beldia. The Dullahan gets up and says to Aqua.

**_Are you really a rookie? _**.- Move your head to the right sweating on the helmet forehead. -**_Isn't it a beginners city?_** -Aqua was little scared and I kept myself from compustura. -**_It does not matter ... It is not necessary to face them in person._**\- Beldia moves her right arm to the right. the feet of Beldia appeared the dead-**_Undead Knights! Show them what hell is like! -_** I already realized. Aqua is a goddess she told me another day if an undead came to appear. she would take care of it. So exclaim Beldia.

I bet he dies of fear because he did not expect your magic to work!

-**_What not! ... Which boss jumps directly into the battle? _**\- Pisa the ground several times. and he puts on his chest- **_His minions ...!_** \- He was interrupted by Aqua's spell.

-**_Sacred Turn Undead! _**\- The feet of Beldia appeared a large bright blue circle and caused a great intense light on Beldia. and screams in pain. It is rolling.

-**_My eyes!. my eyes!-_**

\- What are we doing, Kazuma? Purifying magic does not affect it?! - Aqua says. pulling back.

Judging from the scream, I would say it worked very well. I looked at Beldia who was kneeling and raised her arm to the sky with her head.

-**_Enough!. Kill everyone in the city and the celestial swordsman bring him alive!_** "Beldia's eyes glittered. undead screamed. The adventurers are little afraid. the one that more scared is Eddy when listening.

**_Eddy's POV_**

How could I be possessed by a spirit and provoke the leader. Now I'm dead. I have to escape or hide. It was all Excalibur's fault for digging my grave.

**_I'm sorry that I published a chapter so short. so enjoy it. leave me in the comments._**


End file.
